Pourquoi les hommes aiment les femmes ?
by nono-chan230
Summary: Nous allons enfin savoir pourquoi les hommes aiment les femmes, le tout en 26 petits développements et arrangé à la sauce Harry/Hermione
1. Chapitre 1

**Pourquoi les hommes aiment les femmes ?**

_**Notes de l'auteur**_ _: Je signale que chaque « partie » est indépendante. Il n'y aura pas forcément de suite logique entre les points que je vais aborder. Le monde de Harry Potter est la propriété de J. K. Rowling. Je préviens également qu'il s'agira de chapitres relativement courts !_

_C'est de nouveau __**Laura**_ _qui a dû se taper la correction de mes erreurs ! ^_^  
_

...oO°Oo..oO°Oo..oO°Oo...

**« Elles sentent toujours bon, même si ce n'est que du shampooing »**

_J'abhorre les potions, je les déteste, je les hais, je les exècre, je les répugne, je les maudis, je les ai en horreur, je..._

Deux heures que Harry planchait sur son essai de potion. Deux heures qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Devant lui se trouvait son livre de potion ainsi que les trois rouleaux de parchemin qu'il avait réussi à remplir sur les cinq à rendre. La seule chose qu'on lisait était : « _Evolution des propriétés chimiques de la poudre d'écailles de chimère d__epuis le 16ème siècle _».

Il y a des soirs où on n'arrive à rien. Et ce soir là en faisait parti. Harry releva la tête de son livre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il ne restait plus grand monde. Deux filles de quatrième année discutaient. Un garçon de sixième année tentait vainement de faire rentrer dans son sac trois livres de la taille d'une encyclopédie. Dean et Seamus jouaient aux échecs. Ron avait les yeux fixés sur son devoir de Métamorphose mais Harry le soupçonnait de dormir les yeux ouverts. Hermione était lovée dans un fauteuil et lisait un livre. Le jeune homme soupira et se replongea dans son livre de potion et se mit à écrire.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de l'évolution chimique de la poudre d'écailles de chimère ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Ça ne servira jamais à personne !_

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par l'odeur de fleur d'oranger provenant des cheveux qui venait de s'abattre sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione qui lisait son devoir par dessus son épaule. Il aimait comme elle sentait. A chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait proche de lui il sentait cette odeur et tout devenait simple. Harry ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment. Il les rouvrit lorsque Hermione lui parla.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à finir ?

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ils mirent une heure trente à venir à bout du devoir de potion. Lorsque Harry put mettre un point final à la fin de sa copie un poids s'était ôté de ses épaules.

- T'es la meilleure Hermione ! dit-il en lui déposant un petit bisou sur la joue.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'en alla, laissant derrière elle une odeur que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir. Il rangea ses affaires et monta dans son dortoir n'en revenant pas de l'effet qu'un simple shampoing avait sur lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

**« Leur tête trouve toujours leur place sur notre épaule »**

Il y a des choses qu'on n'explique pas.

Pourquoi Rogue continue à se faire détester des élèves alors qu'il pourrait mettre fin à ses souffrances (et à celles des élèves) en démissionnant ? Pourquoi Miss Teigne patrouille avec Rusard ? Personne ne la paye à ce qu'on sache ! Pourquoi Mimi Geignarde continue-t-elle d'inonder les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage après tant d'années ? Pourquoi se pose-t-on continuellement des questions aussi stupides ?

Pour Harry, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne s'expliquait pas. On se contente de savourer sans se poser de questions sur le pourquoi du comment des choses. Parce qu'après tout, qui est-il pour refuser de prêter son épaule à sa meilleure amie ?

En y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas tant la situation en elle-même qui ne s'explique pas, c'est la manière dont c'est arrivé...

...oO°Oo..oO°Oo..oO°Oo...

Harry était assis dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Par il ne savait quel miracle, il avait réussi à se caser sur le canapé situé à gauche de la cheminée à côté d'un premier année qui avait dû le reconnaître, vu l'air ébahit qu'il arborait. Le nombre d'élèves présent ce soir là dans la Salle Commune était assez impressionnant. C'était rare qu'elle soit aussi bondée.

Le jeune homme avait le livre _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ ouvert sur ses genoux et le relisait pour l'énième fois. On voyait que le livre avait été lu de nombreuses fois, par l'état de la couverture et le nombre de pages cornées ou froissées. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le relire. C'était le premier livre parlant de Quidditch qu'il avait lu. Il avait une sorte de valeur sentimentale pour lui.

Vers 22h, le premier année s'en alla et Hermione prit sa place. Par le fait qu'elle avait l'air renfrogné et que ses bras étaient croisés sous sa poitrine, Harry en déduisit qu'elle était énervée et qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien ! déclara la brune d'un ton sec.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra Ron dans un coin de la salle. Il avait l'air tout aussi énervé que Hermione. Harry soupira.

_Ne me dites pas qu'ils se sont encore engueulés..._

Il secoua la tête et se remit à lire. Cinq minutes plus tard, il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler doucement autour de son bras, puis il y eut un poids sur son épaule. Harry fut étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Elle avait les yeux fermés, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et ses bras entourés autour du sien.

- Tu viens ?

Harry détourna son regard de Hermione et regarda Ron qui se tenait devant lui en évitant soigneusement de regarder la jeune fille avec qui il s'était disputé.

- Non, je ne monte pas tout de suite.

- D'accord, répondit le rouquin en prenant la direction du dortoir.

Harry le regardait partir lorsqu'il entendit un léger « merci » provenant de Hermione. Elle se cala encore un peu plus contre lui et lâcha un soupire de contentement.

Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Pourquoi ne lui posait-il pas la question ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas bouger ? Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment c'était la jeune fille collée contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

_La vie est belle_, pensa-t-il alors qu'un sourire commençait à prendre place sur ses lèvres.


	3. Chapitre 3

**«Elles ont un air de bébé lorsqu'elles dorment »**

En une journée, on peut passer des heures à regarder la personne qu'on aime. Des heures à ne rien faire. On la regarde lire, écrire, se préparer... On l'observe tout simplement. Lorsqu'elle est sur le point de nous dire quelque chose on arrive à deviner si c'est quelque chose d'embarrassant, si cela la rend heureuse ou triste. Tant de choses que l'on sait après avoir passé de longs moments à la détailler de long en large et en travers.

Ron n'arrêtait pas de dire que Harry était complètement à côté de ses pompes quand il le voyait dévorer des yeux Hermione dans la Salle Commune. À cela le noiraud répondait que Ron n'y connaissait rien.

Pour lui, ce n'était pas comme voir Ginny discuter avec passion de Quidditch avec Dean, ou regarder Lavande et Padma lire _Sorcière Hebdo_. Non, la différence venait du fait ce n'était pas seulement Hermione qu'il détaillait, mais sa petite amie. C'était là qu'était la nuance.

Harry aimait la regarder lire. Par toutes les émotions qui passait sur son visage il pouvait suivre l'histoire. Lorsqu'elle se mordait la lèvre, cela signifiait qu'un truc important allait se passer. Lorsqu'elle fronçait les sourcils c'est que quelque chose la déconcertait. Il y avait aussi le petit sourire indiquant l'amusement, les yeux flous pour la tristesse... Tant d'exemples parmi tant d'autres qu'il pouvait donner sans même réfléchir.

Mais ce qu'il préférait c'était la regarder dormir. Comme maintenant. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Et malgré ce que beaucoup pensaient, Hermione aimait faire la grâce matinée pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry qui en profitait pour l'admirer.

Il la trouvait particulièrement mignonne dans ces moments-là. Non pas que ce ne soit pas le cas autrement, mais lorsqu'elle dormait il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Elle était beaucoup plus sereine et apaisée qu'en journée.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il avait son coude dans son oreiller et sa tête posée sur sa main. Son autre main occupée à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux brune.

Oui, décidément, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui évoquait un enfant. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais quelque chose dans son expression le lui rappelait.

Il la vit battre des paupières, l'air encore endormi, puis un sourire étira les lèvres de Hermione.

- Salut toi, murmura-t-elle.

- Salut, répondit-il à son tour.

La jeune femme se releva légèrement, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et sortit du lit afin d'aller à la salle de bain. Harry la regarda s'éloigner, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il sortit à son tour du lit et se rendit à la cuisine tout en se disant qu'un jour il trouverait ce qui faisait que sa petite amie avait un air de bébé lorsqu'elle dormait.


	4. Chapitre 4

**« Elles sont à l'aise lorsqu'elles dorment dans nos bras »**

Comment faisait-on pour ne pas avoir mal au dos après avoir dormi pendant une heure trente dans cette position ? Il faudra qu'il lui demande un jour.

Ça faisait une heure trente que Hermione dormait dans ses bras et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de bouger. La jeune fille était affalée contre lui, ses bras autour de sa taille, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule et ses jambes repliées sur le canapé.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dormait comme ça. Mais tout de même ! Ça n'était que la troisième fois. Et cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensembles. C'est à croire qu'elle aimait ça.

Oui, elle devait aimer ça. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne le ferait pas et Harry n'allait pas se mettre à râler du fait que sa petite amie décidait de dormir dans ses bras. Si ?

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le haut du crâne de Hermione et regarda autour de lui. Ron était avec Ginny et Seamus. Ils devaient probablement discuter du dernier match de Quidditch. Sur le canapé au fond de la salle se trouvait un autre couple. La fille se trouvait dans la même position que Hermione, à la différence près qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts et qu'elle discutait avec son petit ami.

En voyant ça, il se dit que les filles devaient être habituées à dormir dans cette position. Son regard retourna vers Hermione.

Les yeux de la jeune fille commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la regardait elle lui sourit et se pelotonna encore un peu plus contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

L'une des premières choses qu'il avait remarqué en commençant à sortir avec la brunette, était qu'elle aimait, ou plutôt adorait, les contacts physiques, dans le sens où dès qu'elle le pouvait elle se serrait contre lui, lui prenait la main ou l'embrassait. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'ailleurs. Bizarre parce que les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais habitué à ce genre de chose. Bien qu'il sache que Mme Weasley n'hésitait pas à prendre ses enfants dans ses bras et à les embrasser, tout comme la mère de Hermione, cela n'était pas « naturel » chez lui. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas et s'y habituait petit à petit.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Comme un bébé...

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu n'as pas mal au dos ? finit-il par demander.

- Non. Je devrais ? questionna Hermione avec un sourire.

- Pas spécialement, mais je me suis posé la question en te voyant dormir.

- J'étais on ne peut mieux, répondit-elle doucement.

- C'est parfait alors !

- Oui.

Bon, eh bien, plus la peine de se poser la question. Dormir dans ses bras ne la gênait pas, elle était même à l'aise, donc pourquoi se torturer l'esprit pour des broutilles, hein?

Hermione se releva légèrement et l'embrassa. Oui, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'en inquiétait.


	5. Chapitre 5

**« Elles prennent beaucoup de temps à se préparer, mais à la fin on voit que ça valait la peine ****»**

_Cinq minutes qu'elle disait... ça en fait déjà 30 !_

Il savait que les filles mettaient du temps à se préparer... Mais là, ça frisait la caricature ! Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Trois heures trente qu'Hermione était enfermée dans la salle de bain ! Trois heures trente ! Et pas moyen de voir ce qu'elle fabriquait. Enfin, ce qu'elle faisait, il le savait. Elle se préparait pour fêter les un an de la chute de Voldemort. Le Ministère organisait une soirée et, bien entendu, Harry avait été invité. Hermione l'accompagnait et Ron les rejoindrait sur place en compagnie de sa petite amie. Le noiraud se retrouvait donc à attendre la brunette.

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles devaient mettre autant de temps à se préparer ? Quoique, là on ne parlait plus de préparation...

_Il suffirait qu'elles enfilent une jolie robe, se fassent une jolie coiffure pas trop élaborée et mettent une légère touche de maquillage et le tour est joué ! Simple et rapide. Que demander de plus ?_

Harry tenta une nouvelle approche de la porte de la salle de bain. Il mit la main sur la poignée et essaya de la faire tourner.

Rien.

Pas moyen d'ouvrir cette fichue porte. Et on ne peur pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé ! Dès le moment où il avait su que Hermione se préparait, il avait voulu savoir ce qu'elle allait porter. Sa première intrusion dans la salle de bain porta ses fruits, vu que la brunette ne s'y attendait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, la seule chose qu'il put voir, fut la vapeur d'eau s'élevant de la cabine de douche. À sa deuxième tentative, Hermione le chassa à coup de sortilèges puis s'enferma. Depuis ce moment, impossible d'ouvrir la porte, quel que soit le moyen utilisé. Il avait tout tenté, de l'amadouement, aux sortilèges en passant par le crochetage de serrure. Toutes ses idées avaient lamentablement échoué.

Il attendait donc patiemment que sa petite amie finisse de s'habiller. Enfin, patiemment... Ce serait mentir que de dire que la patience faisait parti de ses qualités premières. On pouvait même affirmer que c'était loin d'être le cas.

- Hermione ! T'as bientôt fini ? questionna-t-il.

- Oui ! entendit-il à travers la porte. Laisse-moi encore cinq minutes !

- C'est ce que tu m'as répondu il y a trente minutes, répliqua-t-il.

- Eh bien continu comme ça et j'en prendrais trente de plus !

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. En fait, même s'il avait trouvé quelque chose à répondre, il ne l'aurait pas dit. Il ne pourrait pas tenir trente minutes de plus.

Harry soupira de découragement et s'affala sur son lit, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas froisser son costume et à ne pas se décoiffer...

Rectification.

Il prit soin de ne pas froisser son costume, point ! Même Hermione n'avait pas été capable de trouver un sortilège susceptible de donner l'impression que ses cheveux avaient un jour vu l'ombre d'un peigne.

Soudain, il entendit le faible déclic de la porte. Il se releva de manière à être assit sur son lit pendant que la porte s'ouvrait.

Oh ! Vision de rêve !

Hermione portait une longue robe de couleur bordeau, relativement décolletée qui lui allait à merveille. Son maquillage était discret, mais soulignait les atouts de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient partiellement attachés et formaient de belles anglaises.

Elle s'avança vers lui en souriant.

- On peut y aller, lui dit-elle.

Décidément, il avait bien fait d'attendre !

Il la prit par la main, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et lui glissa un « tu es magnifique » au creux de l'oreille. Puis, il les fit transplaner.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : je pense qu'on ne le dit jamais assez, aussi je dis un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des review ! ça me fait super plaisir ! Je vous encourage à continuer ! :)_


	6. Chapitre 6

**« La manière qu'elles ont de toujours bien porter leurs vêtements... **

Un jeans délavé, un petit pull rouge, une veste et des baskets. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

Un débardeur, une jupe descendant jusque mi-mollet et des chaussures plates. Une chose qu'il voit de temps en temps.

Une robe et des chaussures à talon. Quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire.

Harry l'avait vue dans beaucoup de tenues, de la tenue normale à la tenue chic. Et à chaque fois il était étonné de voir que ses vêtements lui allaient si bien. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que Hermione faisait partie des personnes prenant un temps monstre à choisir quels vêtements mettre. Il savait parfaitement que le matin elle ne se trouvait pas devant son armoire se demandant quelle paire de chaussettes serait assortie à son sac à main, quel T-shirt mettre (le bleu marine ou le bleu foncé ?) ou encore quel soutient-gorge irait le mieux avec ses chaussures. Il trouvait néanmoins que tout ce qu'elle portait lui allait à merveille.

Et là, elle se trouvait à côté de lui dans la vieille cuisine du Square Grimmaud, l'air endormi. Ron, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de Harry, faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas retomber dans le sommeil. Ginny, elle, fixait le vide. Harry quant à lui regardait, l'air un peu perdu, les guirlandes de Noël que Kréattur avait accroché pour l'occasion.

_Elles sont franchement laides..._

Il réalisa alors que quelqu'un était entrain de leur parler. Mais les mots aussitôt entendus étaient oubliés. Il ne pouvait rien enregistrer dans son état. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, les autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

Mme Weasley les avait réveillés à 6 heure du matin pour leur expliquer en long en large et en travers quelles consignes ils allaient devoir suivre pour se rendre sur le quai 9 ¾. Lorsque Molly appela Remus, Harry sortit de sa torpeur. C'est à ce moment qu'il eut une réflexion encore plus étrange que celle qu'il avait eue concernant les guirlandes quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu la provoquer, mais elle restait là, présente.

_Même en pyjama elle est sexy..._

Le pyjama de Hermione était pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal : un T-shirt noir à manches longues et un pantalon gris. La brunette posa soudainement sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Apparemment même pour elle, le discours de Mme Weasley était difficile à suivre.

**... et les nôtres »**

On était dimanche. Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine que les vacances de Noël étaient finies pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle et prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Harry essayait vainement d'attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami qui mangeait, la tête tournée vers la table des Poufsouffles. Harry soupira de découragement.

- Tu sais Ron, Emily ne disparaîtra pas si tu la quittes des yeux pendant trente secondes, finit-il par lâcher.

Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté. Le rouquin manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille et se tourna vivement vers Harry, les oreilles aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, marmonna-t-il.

- Bien entendu, répondit Harry en souriant.

C'est à ce moment que Hermione arriva. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry et commença à prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait peu dormi. Harry soupira une deuxième fois.

_A tous les coups, elle a révisé pour les ASPIC jusqu'à pas d'heure..._

- Euh, Hermione, commença Ron qui la regardait, un drôle d'air sur le visage. C'est bien un sweat-shirt de mec que tu portes ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en continuant à tartiner son morceau de pain.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent ?

- De porter un pull ? Oui.

- De porter des affaires d'homme.

- Oh... Eh bien, comme tu peux le remarquer, ça m'arrive.

- Et à qui il appartient ce sweater ?

- A Harry, répondit-elle simplement, les joues un peu plus roses que leur couleur habituelle.

Harry la détailla un peu plus. C'était effectivement un de ses sweat-shirt. Il se souvenait le lui avoir prêté un jour où elle avait froid. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle le mettait encore.

- A Harry ? répéta Ron. Comme Harry dans Harry qui est en ce moment à côté de toi ?

- Tu connais beaucoup de Harry ? répliqua un peu hargneusement Hermione.

- Et pourquoi tu portes ses affaires ? questionna Ron un sourire entendu sur ses lèvres, éludant la question de la jeune femme.

- Parce qu'elles sentent bon et que je suis à l'aise dedans. Et tu te prends pour qui à poser toutes ces questions ? Mon père ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton avant de se lever et quitter la grande salle.

Harry lança un regard désapprobateur à Ron avant de regarder Hermione sortir de la salle. Décidément, même un sweater trop grand pour elle lui allait à merveille.

_Note à moi-même : penser à lui en prêter d'autres._


	7. Chapitre 7

**« Elles sont adorables lorsqu'elles mangent »**

C'est à table qu'on peut remarquer certaines bizarreries. C'est aussi à cet endroit qu'on remarque que certaines choses ne devraient jamais être entendues, d'autres jamais faites et d'autres encore jamais vues. Regarder Ron manger faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie.

Harry était toujours ébahi par la quantité de nourriture qu'il arrivait à enfourner dans sa bouche et ça avec la délicatesse d'un dragon dans un magasin de porcelaine. Le jeune Potter se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas s'étouffer et surtout, où il mettait tout ce qu'il avalait. Il ne fallait surtout pas questionner le rouquin là-dessus. Hermione avait essayé et elle n'avait récolté qu'un « je suis un garçon en pleine croissance, j'ai besoin de manger » avant que Ron ne recommencer à avaler le contenu de son assiette à la vitesse de la lumière sous le regard quelque peu dégoutté de la jeune femme.

Ce que Harry considérait comme un point positif pour son meilleur ami était le fait que Dean mangeait à la même vitesse et en même quantité. À croire qu'ils faisaient le concours de celui qui mangeait le plus vite...

Neville, quant à lui, avait une sorte de rituel avant de commencer à manger. Il commençait systématiquement par changer ses couverts de place, puis il se servait un verre d'eau et ensuite, seulement, il commençait à se servir. Il prenait à chaque fois soin de séparer la viande des légumes. Pour finir, il rechangeait de nouveau ses couverts de place et il se mettait à manger. Harry s'était souvent demandé à quoi servait tout ce rituel, mais il n'avait jamais demandé. Il pensait également être le seul à avoir remarqué ce petit « jeu » de la part de Neville.

En observant Lavande et Parvati, il avait appris qu'aucune d'elles ne prenaient de sauce. Chose qu'il trouvait particulièrement étrange. Par exemple, comment peut-on manger du riz sans sauce ? C'est sec, c'est fade, ça ne s'avale pas ! Les deux jeunes femmes mettaient également un temps fou à manger. C'était bien souvent les dernières à finir leurs assiettes. Même un escargot asthmatique irait plus vite qu'elles !

Harry avait eu un moment l'impression que Seamus mangeait « normalement ». Ce fut jusqu'au moment où il vit qu'il rajoutait tout le temps du sucre dans ses plats et ce quel que soit le plat ! De l'assiette de frites à la soupe, en passant par les tartes en tout genre. Depuis ce jour, il évitait de regarder le jeune homme au début des repas, son estomac ne supportant pas de voir ça.

Puis venait Hermione. Il aimait la voir manger. Contrairement à Ron et Dean, elle mangeait doucement et par toute petite bouchée. À l'instar de Seamus, elle ne faisait pas de mélange bizarre et à l'inverse de Parvati et Lavande elle mangeait à une vitesse normale, exception faite des jours où l'appel de la bibliothèque était plus fort. Elle coupait avec minutie son morceau de viande et le mettait en bouche. C'était à croire qu'elle ne pouvait mâcher que de toutes petites quantités à la fois. Harry avait remarqué qu'elle avait une petite mimique vraiment adorable quand elle mâchait. Comme maintenant.

- Tu ne manges plus ? questionna la brunette.

Harry sortit subitement de sa rêverie. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté de manger, ni qu'il fixait Hermione depuis quelques minutes.

Il lui sourit sans lui répondre et se remit à manger. La jeune femme eut un air interrogatif sur le visage, puis elle secoua la tête comme s'il était un cas désespéré.

Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il trouvait qu'elle était mignonne quand elle mangeait ! Si ?

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Je dis de nouveau un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ainsi qu'à tous les anonymes qui me lisent plus ou moins régulièrement ! _


	8. Chapitre 8

**« Leur main trouve toujours la nôtre »**

Lorsqu'il avaient commencé à sortir ensembles, c'était hésitant. Ils se tenaient par la main dans les couloirs de Poudlard, plus pour montrer qu'ils étaient officiellement pris que parce qu'ils appréciaient ça. La gêne étaient également présente. C'était tout nouveau pour eux et ils ne savaient pas très bien comment agir l'un par rapport à l'autre et par rapport aux autres.

Par la suite, cela se faisait beaucoup plus naturellement. Ils se retrouvaient dans la Salle Commune avant le petit déjeuner et partaient main dans la main savourant ce petit contact. À la fin des cours, leurs mains se rejoignaient à nouveau. Ils commençaient doucement à aimer ça.

C'est un jour en cours que Harry fut surpris. Pour commencer, Hermione qui se trouvait à côté de lui en Histoire de la Magie ne donnait pas l'impression de suivre réellement le cours. C'était plus comme si elle réfléchissait à un problème qu'elle voulait résoudre. Elle donnait l'impression de quelqu'un qui hésite à faire quelque chose. En plus, elle lui jetait de petits regards régulièrement et n'avait pris aucune note depuis le début du cours. Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte et après quelques minutes, il sentit quelque chose lui agripper la main. C'était la brunette qui lui avait pris la main sous la table alors que ça tête reposait sur son autre main.. Elle avait simplement un air rêveur sur le visage tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Bien entendu, Harry s'était gardé de faire le moindre commentaire. De un, s'il l'avait fait, il y avait de grande chance que Ron qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de Hermione l'entende, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire charrier dessus. De deux, Hermione n'aurait probablement jamais recommencé. Chose qu'elle réitéra quelques fois au cours de l'année pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux.

Quelques mois après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensembles, Harry avaient commencé à accompagner Hermione pendant ses rondes. Elle lui avait dit clairement qu'elle ne voulait aucun dérapage, de quelque manière que ce soit. Le noiraud avait accepté et gardé ses distances savourant simplement le fait d'être avec elle. La brunette l'étonna à nouveau quand sa main trouva à nouveau la sienne pendant les rondes. Là non plus, il ne posa pas de question. Le sourire timide et les joues rosées qu'elle avait eu la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait lui donnait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Puis il y avait eu la fête de fin d'année où elle lui avait tendu la main avec un grand sourire. Le sourire auquel il ne peut pas dire non. Elle l'avait entraîné sur la piste de danse sa main ne quittant pas la sienne.

Et maintenant un an et demi plus tard, ils se promenaient dans le quartier moldu où ils habitaient en compagnie des parents de la jeune femme. Harry et M. Granger marchaient devant pendant que Hermione et sa mère les suivaient. Au bout d'un moment, Harry sentit de nouveau la main de Hermione se glisser dans la sienne avant que sa tête ne se pose sur son épaule.

Il est des choses qu'on savoure toujours de la même manière. Et marcher main dans la main avec sa petite amie en faisait partie, quoi qu'on puisse dire et quoi qu'on puisse penser.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur** : je sais que c'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu ! Encore merci aux reviewers ! ça me fait toujours plaisir ! _


	9. Chapitre 9

**« Parce qu'elles ont toujours le dernier mot »**

Certains traits de caractères sont insupportables. Ceux qui veulent toujours avoir raison alors que tout le monde sait qu'ils ont tort. Ceux qui insistent lourdement jusqu'à ce que ça craque, dans le bon ou le mauvais sens. Et il y a ceux qui ont (ou veulent) toujours le dernier mot.

Hermione fait partie de cette catégorie. Principalement lorsqu'elle est de mauvaise humeur. Neville en a fait les frais un jour. C'était à une soirée que le Ministère avait organisé. Ils s'étaient croisés dans la salle et Neville lui avait dit quelque chose comme « Eh Hermione ! T'as aussi été invitée ? ». Il n'a pas dû s'attendre à une réponse pareille...

« Non, j'ai cassé un carreau pour entrer. »

Que peut-on trouver à répondre à ça ? Le pauvre est reparti l'air complètement perdu. Bien entendu Hermione s'est excusée par la suite pour son comportement, mais là n'est pas la question.

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour avoir autant de répartie. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi elle ne s'en sert pas lors de ses disputes avec Ron. Ça me permettrait de manger au calme. Encore hier ils se sont engueulés sur la provenance du bocal de cornichons qui traînait sur la table lors du repas. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ensuite ils me demandent de prendre parti ! Je ne vais tout de même pas choisir entre mon meilleur ami et ma petite amie !

Un jour j'ai demandé à Hermione pourquoi elle ne mettait pas un terme à leurs disputes par ce moyen. Je m'étais psychologiquement préparé à me disputer avec elle sur le fait que je prenais le parti de Ron. Et pourtant...

« J'ai raison et ma satisfaction est de savoir qu'il persiste dans son erreur. »

Et je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à répondre de toute manière ? J'en suis même venu à me demander si ce n'était pas un moyen très détourné pour me faire comprendre quelque chose. Et cette réponse venant de sa part... Ça fait peur vous ne trouvez pas ?

C'est vraiment frustrant lorsqu'elle fait ça d'ailleurs. C'en devient presque insupportable. Surtout lorsque j'ai raison et qu'elle a le dernier mot ou lorsqu'elle arrive à me démontrer qu'elle a raison alors qu'en fait elle a tort. Ne pas chercher de logique à ça. J'ai arrêté il y a un moment d'essayer de comprendre. Et même d'avoir le dernier mot. Je pensais pourtant avoir beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine après avoir vécu avec Dudley. En fait non...

« De toute façon tu es trop intelligent pour prétendre que j'ai tort Harry. Tu sais bien que j'ai raison. »

Non, franchement, vous voyez un truc à répondre à ça ? Je m'en suis retrouvé comme un idiot devant elle à réfléchir sur comment j'en étais arrivé à avoir droit à une réponse pareille. Et surtout à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me dire sans trop m'embrouiller !

Elle a toujours le dernier mot. C'est vraiment déstabilisant, probablement déconcertant, sûrement frustrant et totalement insupportable...

Mais j'aime ça ! J'y peux rien...

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur** : Je crois que ce chapitre est encore plus court que le précédent... Vais essayé de faire un peu plus long le prochain coup ! De nouveau, un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews !_

_**Réponse à Miiss-Vaness-Nessa** : Ben merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! ça fait super plaisir ! Et t'en fait pas pour les reviews, moi non plus je sais jamais quoi mettre dedans. Pis, ce qui compte c'est que l'histoire soit appréciée ! Maintenant, une review de temps en temps c'est super sympa ! Merci d'avoir laissé un t'it mot ! )_


	10. Chapitre 10

**« Parce qu'elles ont toujours froid même s'il fait 30° dehors (pour qu'on les prenne dans nos bras) »**

_Automne_

L'année scolaire a débuté depuis un mois. Le temps commence tout doucement à se refroidir et les élèves à chercher la chaleur. Les canapés près de la cheminée dans la Salle Commune sont disputés par les étudiants. Les pulls, écharpes et autres vêtements chauds sont sortis du fond de la malle. La joie de rentrer dans un endroit chauffé se fait sentir.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves commencent à resserrer leurs capes autour d'eux. La température des cachots commence doucement à tomber tandis que les élèves tentent vainement de se rapprocher le plus possible de leurs chaudrons.

- C'est pas vivable, lâcha Ron alors qu'il attendait en compagnie de Harry et Hermione devant la porte menant à leur cours de potion. Ils veulent nous voir mourir de froid dans ces cachots. Je suis sûr que les profs font des paris pour savoir lequel d'entre nous fera une crise d'hypothermie le premier.

- N'exagère pas Ron, répliqua Hermione. Et ce n'est pas si terrible que ça !

Harry et Ron la regardèrent d'un air sceptique.

- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui a dû passer les deux dernières heures de potions près de ce trou dans le mur qu'on ose appeler fenêtre, déclara Harry.

- Ok, j'avoue ma défaite, lâcha-t-elle. Le cours commence quand ?

- Dans vingt minutes, répondit un peu sèchement Ron. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour me traîner aussi tôt devant une salle de classe et particulièrement celle-ci.

- Ça te permettra d'éviter la fenêtre cette fois-ci Monsieur Grognon, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma immédiatement. Harry, qui s'était adossé au mur pendant leur argumentation vit Hermione frissonner. Il la vit ensuite le regarder. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche, comme si elle voulait lui demander quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa. Il hésita un moment puis se jeta à l'eau. Après tout, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant il ne le ferait jamais.

- T'as froid ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Harry lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour lui dire de venir tout en écartant un peu les bras. A son étonnement, la brunette se lova directement dans ses bras sans poser de questions.

À coté d'eux Ron arborait un sourire discret sur la tournure que prenait les événements.

_Hiver_

Un trafic de feu en bocal avait lieu. Les places près de la cheminée se jouent aux cartes explosives. Les élèves gardent leurs écharpes pendant les cours. Les cachots ont gelé mais Rogue continue de faire cours dans ceux-ci. Les cours dans les serres sont les plus attendus : les serres sont chauffées afin de permettre le bon développement des plantes. Les étudiants marchent serrés les uns contre les autres.

En ce dimanche ensoleillé mais très froid, les septièmes année ont organisé une bataille de boules de neige. Ils en ressortent tous mouillés et grelottant, mais heureux de l'avoir faite. Le retour vers leurs Salles Communes respectives se fait plutôt rapidement.

C'est lorsque Harry commençait à monter les escalier qui se trouvait dans le hall qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il s'agissait de Hermione. Elle avait les joues très roses et le nez rouge. On voyait encore des traces de neige dans ses cheveux. Elle trottinait vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

- Je suis frigorifiée, mais ça va, répondit-elle gaiement.

La jeune femme se serra ensuite contre lui.

- Je me réchauffe, déclara-t-elle avant même qu'il puisse lui poser la moindre question.

- Tu te réchauffes ? répéta-t-il en resserrant un de ses bras autour d'elle et en se mettant à avancer afin de retourner dans leur Salle Commune.

- Oui. Et j'en profite également, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire coquin.

Cette réplique le laissa sans voix. Il regarda Hermione, qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était lui qui se faisait des idées où elle venait juste de flirter avec lui ?

_Printemps_

Les températures redevenaient enfin supportables dans les couloirs et dans les salles de classe. Les élèves commençaient à nouveau à sortir dans le parc pour s'amuser ou se balader. Les écharpes retournaient tout doucement au fond des malles en compagnie des pulls et capes en laine.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de réviser dans le parc. Ils étaient donc installés en cercle non loin du lac, leurs livres et parchemins étalés devant eux. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils travaillaient sans prendre de pause.

- J'en peux plus fini par déclarer Harry en posant son livre avant de s'étirer. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je sature complètement.

Il s'adossa ensuite contre l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, approuva Ron avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Hermione en levant le nez de son livre d'arithmancie.

- Voir Émily, répondit Ron.

- C'est que ça devient sérieux tout ça, taquina Harry.

- Occupe toi de ta petite amie et je m'occupe de la mienne, répliqua Ron en souriant avant de prendre son sac et de partir.

Harry s'étira à nouveau et Hermione profita de l'occasion pour changer de place et se placer entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse. Harry enroula alors ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Je croyais que tu voulais réviser sérieusement, dit Harry avant de déposer un léger baiser dans son cou.

- Mais je révise sérieusement, rétorqua Hermione en souriant tout en reprenant son livre. Mais j'avais froid.

Harry haussa un sourcil tout en souriant mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Pourquoi se plaindrait-il de toute manière ?

_Été_

Chaleur insupportable. Les grandes vacances ont commencé depuis quelques jours. Harry goûte pour la première fois la joie de ne pas retourner chez les Dursley pendant cette période. Les Weasley étaient plus qu'heureux de l'héberger le temps qu'il trouve un appartement qui lui plaise.

Ce jour-là, les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Charlie, qui était de passage, avaient fait une grande bataille d'eau dans le jardin du Terrier. Personne n'avait été épargné. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Mme Weasley les appela pour manger le déjeuner.

Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre pour discuter.

- Merlin, il doit faire au moins 40°, soupira Ron en s'aspergeant d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Bien sur que non Ron, répliqua Hermione. Je dirais qu'il doit faire dans les 30°.

- Vu la chaleur qu'il fait, on n'est pas à 10° près, rétorqua le rouquin.

Hermione secoua la tête en guise de réponse, puis elle se déplaça et se cala entre les jambes de Harry. Elle prit les bras du jeune homme et les mit autour de sa taille. Ron lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai froid ! finit-elle par dire d'un air sérieux.

Ron la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Harry éclata de rire.

- Tu as froid ? répéta-t-il amusé.

- C'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvée pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras, dit-elle pour le taquiner.

- T'as besoin d'une excuse maintenant ? demanda-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'elle rigolait.

- Non, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Pour ça non plus d'ailleurs, déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à tous pour vos review ! J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plong que les prédédents vous plaira !_

_**Réponse pour ****lapetiotesouris** : ben merci pour ta review ! Même si j'ai un peu tendance à me répéter, je suis contente que ça plaise ! J'espère que ce sera également le cas pour ce chapitre ! _


	11. Chapitre 11

**« Comme on se sent lorsqu'on voit son numéro sur l'afficheur »**

Des journées pourries, il en avait eu... Mais celle-là obtenait la palme !

Tout avait commencé dès le matin...

oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

_Bip... biip... biiip... biiiip... biiiiip... biiiiiip..._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Décidément, il faudrait qu'il pense à changer de réveil... Non seulement la sonnerie était affreuse mais en plus...

- Et merde ! Je suis en retard ! s'écria Harry avant de sauter du lit et de courir à la cuisine mettre ses tartines à chauffer et de repartir en direction de sa chambre.

... il ne se déclenchait pas à l'heure.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de chercher ses affaires dans son armoire et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il s'habilla et se rasa rapidement. Lorsqu'il sortit, une odeur de brûlé lui parvint.

_Oh non... ne me dites pas que..._

Il accourut à la cuisine et sortit ses toasts du grille-pain, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, soit deux morceaux de pain complètement calcinés. Il soupira, jeta les deux tranches de pain à la poubelle, fouilla dans ses placards pour chercher des petits gâteaux, prit sa veste et sortit de son appartement en quatrième vitesse. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il lâcha haut et fort une série de jurons. Ses clés se trouvaient sur la table de la cuisine.

- Non mais dit-donc jeune homme ! entendit-il.

_Pffff... y manquait plus qu'elle_, se dit Harry en se tournant vers sa voisine, une vieille femme complètement aigrie.

- J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous. Non seulement vous et votre amie me dérangez au beau milieu de la nuit mais en plus...

Harry n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de l'entendre surtout si c'était pour remettre sur le tapis le soir où il avait ramené Hermione chez lui et qu'ils avaient par mégarde claqué la porte derrière eux.

Il secoua la tête et descendit les escaliers sous les cris outrés de sa voisine. Une fois dans le hall de son immeuble, il regarda autour de lui et transplana.

Par un miracle inattendu, il arriva pile à l'heure dans son bureau.

- Ah Potter ! Vous êtes là ! s'écria son patron une heure plus tard. Cherchez-moi le dossier 46 sur les augmentations du personnel.

Harry soupira. Décidément, sa journée commençait mal. Durant trois heures, il chercha dans tout le Ministère le fameux dossier 46.

- Le dossier 46 ? Mais on l'a détruit il y a des années !

Sur le moment, Harry ne dit rien. Il lança un sourire crispé à la jeune femme des archives à qui il s'était adressé puis tourna les talons.

_Surtout rester calme, rester calme..._

Il retrouva ensuite Tonks pour le déjeuner. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme renverse son café sur Harry.

- Oh ! Harry ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le noiraud tout en s'évertuant à ne pas lâcher un cri de frustration.

_Merlin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter une journée pareille ?_

Il nettoya rapidement sa chemise et retourna à son bureau se demandant quelle tuile allait encore lui tomber dessus. Pour son plus grand bonheur, son après-midi se passa relativement bien si on excepte le fait que son supérieur l'avait retenu une heure de plus afin qu'il finisse le dossier qu'il avait commencé.

Lorsqu'il eut le droit de partir, Harry courut presque jusqu'à la sortie.

_Allez, t'es bientôt à la maison... De toute manière cette journée ne pourra pas être pire..._

Il y eut un grondement sourd et une trombe d'eau se mit à tomber.

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit..._

Faisant fit de la loi interdisant de transplaner dans un lieu « purement » moldu, Harry transplana directement devant chez lui. Il jeta rapidement un « alohomora » avant que sa voisine attirée par le bruit ne sorte de chez elle et rentra dans son appartement.

Il s'affala directement dans son canapé en soupirant. C'était une des pires journées de sa vie. Le jeune homme remarqua alors qu'un message avait été laissé sur son répondeur. L'envie de ne pas l'écouter le prit jusqu'à ce qu'il lise le numéro de l'appelant. Celui de Hermione. Un battement de coeur plus rapide que les autres, la frustration ammassée tout au long de la journée qui s'envole.

« _Coucou Harry ! C'est Hermione ! Je pensais qu'à cette heure-ci tu serais rentré. J'aurai bien voulu que tu passes chez moi. On aurait pu se faire une soirée rien que tous les deux. Mais si t'es pas là tant pis... Si jamais tu ne rentre pas trop tard, passe me voir !_ »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Harry. Il se sécha rapidement, n'oublia pas de prendre ses clés et ressortit rapidement de son appartement.

Sa soirée s'annonçait de bien meilleure augure que sa journée...

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis désolée pour ce retard ! Je tenterai de faire mieux pour le prochain, même si ça va être difficile vu la semaine qui m'attend ! ^^ J'espère que le chapitre vous plairera !_

_**réponse à Butterflied** : Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise ! ^^ C'est vrai que les chapitres n'ont pas de suite "logique" directe mais en les remettant dans l'ordre on peut obtenir une belle histoire ! :) mdr ! Tu verras comprendra t'être mieux ce que je veux dire dans un des chapitre qui va suivre... merci pour la review !  
_

_**réponse à lapetiotesouris** : merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaiera également ! En ce qui me concerne je le trouve moins bien que les autres... Mais bon, je ne suis pas du tout objective ! ^^ À la prochaine ! _


	12. Chapitre 12

**« Lorsqu'elles sont jalouses et nous questionnent sur tout »**

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il avait commencé sa formation d'auror. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, il avait été plus qu'heureux. Fini la recherche des dossiers qui n'existent plus, fini les heures à compléter les dossiers de ses supérieurs, fini de boire la chose que son parton osait appeler café. Sa formation lui plaisait beaucoup, mais il y avait le revers de la médaille : il avait des horaires très aléatoires et additionnait les heures supplémentaires. D'ici deux ans, si tout se passait bien, il pourrait tenter le concours au poste d'auror.

Harry entra sa clé dans la serrure et entra dans son appartement. Il fut surpris de voir le la lumière provenant du salon. Il était une heure du matin, Hermione aurait due être couchée depuis un moment. Il eut à peine le temps de poser ses clés sur le comptoir près de la porte que Hermione arriva, l'air relativement énervée. Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se coucher.

- T'étais où ? questionna Hermione.

- Dans un patelin paumé dans le nord de l'Angleterre, répondit-il.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il est une heure du matin ? lui demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

- Je travaillais, déclara Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si mon patron nous a envoyés là-bas en dernière minute.

- Nous ?

- Oui, moi et Angelica.

- C'est vrai, je l'avais oubliée elle. Vous vous êtes bien amusés je suppose.

Harry la regarda avec un air étonné. Jamais elle n'avait parlé comme ça de quelqu'un. C'est vrai qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup Angelica, qui était sa co-équipière, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il en élevant légèrement la voix ?

- Moi ? Il ne me prend rien. C'est vrai que tout va bien. Je passe toutes mes soirées seules pendant que mon petit ami vadrouille je ne sais où avec sa co-équipière.

Le jeune homme la regarda bizarrement. Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas que de la colère. Ce n'était tout de même pas...

- Ma parole Hermione, tu es jalouse.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un léger blanc.

- Non, pas du tout, déclara Hermione un peu mollement.

Harry la regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Bon d'accord je suis jalouse ! Et alors ? Ça fait quatre mois que tu as commencé ta formation, quatre mois qu'on ne se voit presque plus, quatre mois que tu es tout le temps avec elle et moi je dois donner ma bénédiction ?

Harry la regardait avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait des signes de jalousie. Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment, un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il se reprit rapidement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, dit-il doucement. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Moi aussi j'aimerai qu'on se voit plus, mais en ce moment ce n'est pas le moment.

Il vit alors que la brunette était au bord des larmes. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Pour ce qui est de Angelica, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, elle ne te remplacera pas. Jamais.

Il sentit la jeune femme se détendre dans ses bras. Le noiraud déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de sa petite amie.

- Pourquoi tu as gardé ça aussi longtemps pour toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Hermione, la tête enfui dans son pull.

- Tu as autre chose à dire qui a besoin de sortir ?

Il y eut un silence qui ne rassura pas Harry. Hermione lâcha alors trois mots. Et tout se mit à s'agiter autour de lui. Tout allait changer mais il s'en fichait. Il était heureux. Les mots de Hermione tournant dans sa tête.

_Je suis enceinte.

* * *

_

_**Note de l'auteur** : Chapitre un peu moins léger que les autres mais je voyais pas comment faire autrement ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

_**Réponse à chris87**__ : le destin ?? mdr ! heureusement pour lui que je n'ai pas décidé de lui faire une journée pire que celle là ! ^_^ Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !  
_

_**Réponse à **__**sh**__**urike**__**n** : va falloir que je trouve une autre tournure pour le dire, mais toujours est-il que je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ J'espère que celui-ci t'aura également plu ! Merci pour la review !  
_

_**Réponse à klaude** : eh oui, ce sont les miracles de l'amour ! Merci pour la review !_

Return to Top


	13. Chapitre 13

**« Lorsqu'elles ne nous quittent pas du regard en soirée, de peur qu'une autre soit trop près de nous »**

Il était entrain de se faire idées... Il se faisait forcément des idées...

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil discret de côté.

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Hermione était bien entrain de jeter des regards noirs à la fille qui venait de l'aborder. Il s'agissait d'une fille de sixième année de Serdaigle. Elle s'était présentée comme étant une certaine Miranda Scott. Il avait la vague impression qu'il l'intimidait.

En fait ce n'était pas qu'une impression, vu la manière dont la jeune fille s'embrouillait dans ses explications. Harry jeta encore un coup d'oeil à Hermione. Toujours entrain de regarder dans sa direction. Il reporta son attention sur ce que disait la jeune fille en espérant qu'elle se dépêche.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de te demander ça... mais euh... en fait il se trouve que tu es à Gryffondor et que... ben que tu connais beaucoup de monde... Je crois que tu le connais d'ailleurs... Mais si ça te gêne de le faire c'est pas grave hein ! Enfin bref c'était juste pour te demander si... euh... si ça te gênerait de... de... d'aller le voir pour lui dire.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas du tout suivit de qui elle lui parlait. Apparemment quelqu'un de Gryffondor qu'il était censé connaître... Ce qui revient à dire beaucoup de monde.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas bien saisi de qui tu me parlais.

La jeune fille rougit et lui désigna quelqu'un dans son dos. Harry se retourna. Dernière lui se trouvaient Hermione et Seamus.

- Tu veux que j'aille parler à Seamus ?

La jeune fille acquiesça en rougissant. Harry soupira doucement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui demande à lui ? Lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il allait le faire la rouquine le serra dans ses bras sans qu'il ne voit rien arriver avant de lui dire un petit « merci » et de partir rapidement aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Harry se retourna et commença à se diriger vers Seamus et Hermione. Vue la tête de cette dernière, elle n'avait rien loupé de l'échange qui venait de se passer.

- Félicitation Seamus, déclara-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

- La rouquine que je viens de quitter n'avait aucune idée de comment t'aborder. Je te prierais donc d'aller la voir avant qu'elle ne me redemande de jouer les entremetteurs.

Seamus et Hermione le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Bon, moi je vais vous laisser, j'ai une affaire à régler, déclara Seamus en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où la jeune rouquine avait disparu.

- Elle s'appelle Miranda ! cria Harry alors que son ami partait d'un pas pressé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il va la retrouver ? demanda Hermione.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Au fait, c'était quoi ces regards noirs qui tu lançais régulièrement à Miranda ?

- Quels regards noirs ? questionna la brunette dont les joues avaient rosi.

Harry rigola et l'embrassa.

- Ceux que tu lançais à Miranda quand elle me parlait, dit-il avant de lui déposer un petit baiser dans le cou.

La jeune femme lâcha un petit soupire de contentement.

- Je ne fais que surveiller ce qui est à moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry la regarda en souriant. Elle ne cessera jamais de l'étonner.

- Jalouse et possessive..., lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille à avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Et voilà enfin le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_**réponse à lapetiotesouris** : A vrai dire le bébé était pas vraiment dans mes plans mais je me suis dit "et pourquoi pas ?" ^_^ Merci pour la review ! =)_

_**réponse à chris87** : Ben je suis contente que ça t'ai plu même si'l est moins légé ! De toute manière je ne pense pas que ce sera le seul... Enfin vous verrez bien ! =) Merci pour la review !_

_**réponse à shuriken** : Pourquoi faire les choses dans la demi mesure quand on peut faire compliqué ?? ^_^ Sinon je vois que tu a trouvé d'où viennent les phrases de débuts de chapitre ! mdr ! Tu as bien deviné pour ce qui de celui-ci ! Maintenant comme je fais au gré de mon inspiration le suivant ne sera pas forcément celui auquel tu t'attends ! =D (j'appelle ça feinter... mdr !) Merci pour la review !  
_

_**réponse à klaude** : Je pense aussi que les hormaones ont du jouer un peu là dedans... Maintenant Hermione a bien le droit de piquer des crises de jalousie de temps en temps non ? ^_^ Merci pour la review !_


	14. Chapitre 14

**« Lorsqu'elles se glissent entre nos bras pour pleurer »**

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il s'engueulait avec Hermione à propos d'une futilité. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaud avaient fui dans d'autres pièces. Ils avaient bien essayé d'apaiser les tensions mais le couple les envoyait sur les roses dès que quelqu'un tentait de placer ne serait-ce qu'un mot dans leur « discussion ». Ron, qui avait été le dernier à essayer d'intervenir c'était même vu menacé d'être ensorcelé jusqu'au prochain millénaire s'il ne se mêlait pas de ce qui le regardait. Et le rouquin, ne voulant prendre aucun risque, sortit de la pièce, sans quitter des yeux Hermione afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne mette pas sa menace à exécution. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère de la brunette pour ne pas la prendre au sérieux.

- Mais tu ne comprends rien ou quoi ?? continua de crier Hermione après le départ de Ron..

- Non ! Effectivement je ne comprends pas ! Ça fait dix minutes que tu me prends la tête avec je ne sais quelle stupidité. Je dois faire quoi moi ? Rester sagement sans rien dire pendant qu'on me gueule dessus ?

- Je te prends la tête ? Moi je te prends la tête ? s'égosillait Hermione. Non mais dite-moi que je rêve !

- Tu m'es tombé dessus dès le moment où je suis entré. Je ne sais même pas ce qui ne va pas ! lui répondit-il en haussant encore le ton.

Harry respira et tenta de se calmer. Cette fille allait le rendre fou. Elle avait commencé à s'énerver contre lui dès le moment où il avait mis les pieds dans la pièce et sa tolérance avait des limites. Après quinze minutes où elle n'avait pas arrêté de le reprendre pour tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait il avait craqué.

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Tu oses me demander ce qui ne va pas ? cria Hermione alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Mais rien ne va Harry !

Elle fit suivre cette réplique en lui donnant un coup sur le torse.

- Tu m'as bien entendu ? Rien ! Rien ! RIEN !

Chacune de ses répliques fut suivit par un coup. Harry en fut d'ailleurs étonné. Elle n'était pas violente d'habitude. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si les coups faisaient vraiment mal, mais tout de même !

Hermione s'écroula alors dans ses bras en pleurant. Là, il était complètement perdu. Il y a peine deux secondes elle lui hurlait dessus en lui balançant de temps à autre un coup et là elle pleurait contre lui. Sa colère s'envola instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je ne veux pas ! pleura-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans son T-shirt.

C'était donc ça... Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il tenta de la consoler, autant qu'il le put. Il détestait la voir pleurer. C'était encore pire quand il savait qu'il était la cause de ses larmes. En même temps ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. C'était à lui, le Survivant, d'aller combattre Voldemort. S'il avait pu, il aurait bien refilé ce boulot à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

- Je suis désolé Hermione. Mais si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?

- Je le sais bien Harry, murmura-t-elle en se calant un peu plus contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Hermione aient arrêté de couler.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Harry lorsque ce fut le cas.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant faiblement. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et sortit de la cuisine.

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Encore une fois ungrand merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre (qui, je dois l'avouer à mis un peu de temps à arriver... ^_^) vous aura plu ! :) A la prochaine !_

_**Réponse à klaude** : instinct primaire ?? mdr ! pas mal comme image ! Merci pour la review !  
_

_**Réponse à chris87** : mdr ! écoute moi non plus je ne varie pas beaucoup mes réponses... des dérivés de "je suis contente que ça vous ait plu" y'en a pas des masses ! ^_^ Toujours est-il que... ben, comme je te l'ai dit quelques mots avant... je sus contente que ça t'ai plu ! =D Merci pour la review !  
_

_**Réponse à shuriken** : merci pour les 'tite phrases même si je les connaissait déjà. Y'en a certaines que je ne prends pas et d'autres que tu n'as pas citée mais que j'ai ! ^_^ ce sera donc la surprise ! lol ! Maintenant la grosse question... suis-je une fille ou un garçon ?? mdr ! avant que je te donne la réponse, toi, sans réfléchir tu dirais quoi ? ça m'intéresse de savoir ! =p En fait je suis une fille ! =) Et dans cette fic je fais ressortir le garçon qui est en moi ! ^_^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour la review ! _


	15. Chapitre 15

**« La façon qu'elles embrassent fait que tout va bien dans le monde »**

Harry et Hermione retournaient à leur Salle Commune. Les couloirs étaient noirs et ils avaient l'impression que leurs pas faisaient un bruit du tonnerre. Ils revenaient de la cuisine, où ils avaient pris quelque chose à manger en compagnie de Ron et Emily.

- Il faut se dépêcher Harry, murmura Hermione. Il ne faut pas qu'un professeur nous tombe dessus.

- Pourquoi un professeur nous tomberait dessus ? murmura à son tour Harry.

- Peut-être parce qu'il est plus de deux heures du matin et qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure ? lança Hermione en lui souriant.

- Un point pour toi, répondit Harry en riant.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je vous ai encore suivis, continua Hermione.

- Parce que nous sommes adorables et que tu aurais culpabilisé de m'avoir laissé tout seul en compagnie d'un couple ? tenta Harry en lui souriant.

Hermione rigola. Soudainement, elle s'arrêta net et fixa un point devant elle. Étonné, Harry regarda dans la même direction et vit avec horreur que Miss Teigne les fixait. Il regarda autour de lui pour tenter de trouver un endroit où se cacher.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur Rusard justement le jour où il avait laissé sa cape d'invisibilité à Ron ? C'en était presque risible.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait Miss Teigne. Elle avait disparu. Mais on pouvait apercevoir la lueur d'une chandelle qui arrivait. Son cœur accéléra. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se faire prendre !

- Harry ! entendit-il.

Il se retourna et vit Hermione entrain de déverrouiller une porte. Il la rejoignit rapidement, s'engouffra derrière elle dans l'embrasure de la porte et la referma à clé derrière lui à l'aide d'un sort.

_Dites-moi que je rêve..._

De tous les endroits possibles et imaginables à Poudlard, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur un placard à balais, qui plus est, particulièrement exigu.

Harry remarqua que tout comme lui, Hermione avait la respiration légèrement saccadée. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il eut la forte envie de l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer.

_Reprends-toi Harry... Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour avoir des idées pareilles, surtout vis-à-vis de ta meilleure amie !_

Il respira un bon coup et rouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba directement sur Hermione, dont la respiration avait encore accéléré.

- Fais-le..., murmura-t-elle. Je sais que tu en as tout autant envie que moi.

Tout en disant cela, son visage c'était considérablement approché du sien, à tel point que leurs nez se frôlaient. Harry n'en revenait pas. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas qu'il...

- Embrasse-moi..., finit-elle.

Le cœur de Harry loupa un battement. Il s'avança prudemment. Leurs lèvres commencèrent par se frôler, puis elles se touchèrent réellement et ce fut le blanc total. Harry oublia tout. Il oublia que Rusard faisait le pied de grue dans le couloir, il oublia qu'il était deux heures du matin et qu'il était bloqué dans un placard à balais, il oublia que Voldemort était après lui, il oublia tous ses soucis, l'espace de quelques minutes. Seul la fille qu'il était entrain d'embrasser comptait. Leurs mains se trouvèrent, leurs doigts se mélangèrent, tout allait bien. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la respiration complètement saccadée, un léger sourire trottait sur leurs lèvres.

- Alors ma jolie, où sont-ils allés ? Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, entendirent-ils. Oui, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin...

Ils entendirent ensuite les pas du concierge s'éloigner. Ils attendirent encore un moment, puis Harry ouvrit prudemment la porte. Ils sortirent tous les deux du placard et reprirent leur chemin vers leur Salle Commune, main dans la main, sans échanger un mot. La Grosse Dame les réprimanda pour être hors du dortoir à une heure pareille mais ils n'y firent pas attention et rentrèrent dans la salle.

Arrivés devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, Harry s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire ou dire après ce qui c'était passé entre eux, mais il s'arrêta quand même.

Hermione se tourna vers lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Puis, avant qu'elle ait le temps de se tourner pour monter les escaliers, Harry, prit d'une envie subite, l'embrassa.

_Merlin que c'est bon_, pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione lui sourit, déposa à nouveau un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et monta à son dortoir. Harry la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision puis il monta à son tour, un grand sourire planté sur son visage.

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ça me fait super plaisir ! ^_^ Pour "fêter" ma centième review sur cette fic, je propose à celui qui me laissera le centième commentaire de me donner un petit "défi" que je devrais intégrer au prochain chapitre ! =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
_

_**Réponse à klaude** : =) Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour les review régulières ! ça me touche beaucoup ! =)  
_

_**Réponse à chris87** : J'aime bien comme t'as tout résumé ! =) ça me fait plaisir de voir que ce que je fais plait ! Surtout dans la mesure où ça m'arrive souvent de ne pas être satisfaite de mon travail... =D Merci pour la review en tout cas !_


	16. Chapitre 16

_Défi de shuriken pour le centième commentaire : placer dans le texte "le petit oiseau mélancolique à tire d'ailes et en oblique volait vers toi pour t'annoncer que j'ai bousillé ta 2CV"._

* * *

**« La manière qu'elles embrassent lorsqu'on fait quelque chose de bien pour elles »**

Harry était fatigué. Sa retenue avec Rogue l'avait complètement épuisé. En même temps, il avait dû récurer la salle des potion de la tour Est. C'était la pire salle de classe qui existait à Poudlard. Le genre de salle où on ne met les pieds à l'intérieur que deux fois dans l'an et que même les elfes de maisons refusent de laver. Et c'est lui qui avait dû la nettoyer.

Il rentra dans la Salle Commune et s'affala dans un des canapés. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que malgré l'heure tardive, il restait encore quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure Hermione ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et s'assit sur l'une des chaise vacante à côté d'elle.

- Je travaille, lança-t-elle d'un ton signifiant qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires.

- Il est une heure du matin Hermione, soupira Harry.

- Et alors ? lui demanda-t-elle hargneusement. Ça fait une semaine que je suis dessus et je n'arrive à rien ! Je dois rendre ce devoir dans deux jours et je n'ai absolument rien ! s'énerva-t-elle en indiquant les parchemins étalés devant elle.

- Calme-toi Hermione..., commença Harry.

- Que je me calme ?! déclara-t-elle en haussant un peu le ton. Mais je ne peux pas être calme face à des traductions pareilles ! Ça ne veut strictement rien dire !

Elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans ses papiers et pris un morceau de parchemin. D'après les caractères qu'il y avait dessus, Harry en déduisit qu'elle était entrain de faire son devoir de Runes.

- Tiens, continua-t-elle d'un ton très énervé, ici par exemple. « J'ai demandé a un médecin si c'était normal que quand je me penche sur la gauche en levant le bras droit ça me fasse comme un guili à la deuxième vertèbre ». Ou encore «le petit oiseau mélancolique à tire d'ailes et en oblique volait vers toi pour t'annoncer que j'ai bousillé ta 2CV ». Depuis quand les sorciers de cette époque savent ce qu'est un médecin et une 2CV ?! Hein ?!

_Oulà... Elle est vraiment remontée_, se dit le noiraud en la regardant fouiller à nouveau dans ses papiers.

- Ou encore là, s'écria Hermione en se levant pour lui mettre un papier sous les yeux et lui montrer certains caractères qui pour Harry ressemblaient à des hiéroglyphes. « Tu vas pas me chauffer les steaks » et là, « portez ce vieux whisky au juge blond qui fume ». Ça n'a strictement aucun sens ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton en frappant la table avec le plat de sa main.

Harry soupira et lui prit ses papier des mains. Hermione le regarda d'un air étonné et furieux à la fois.

- Rends-moi ces parchemins Harry, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies promis que tu vas arrêter de travailler pour ce soir.

- Harry, soit tu me rends ces papiers maintenant soit je te jette un sort, lui dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Harry soupira à nouveau et lui tendit les parchemins. La jeune femme les lui arracha des mains et se rassit sur sa chaise sans le regarder.

- Tu es entrain de te mettre le cerveau à l'envers à force de travailler autant, lança Harry avant de monter dans son dortoir.

_Soirée de merde_, se dit-il en se couchant. _Une retenue avec Rogue et une dispute avec Hermione. T'es vraiment très fort Harry..._

..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..

- Tu t'es engueulé avec Hermione ? répéta Ron d'un air étonné avant d'enfourner un toast dans sa bouche.

- Oui, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? J'avais l'impression de la revoir lors de notre troisième année, répondit Harry en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'était à ce point ?

- Oui. Et pas moyen de lui faire entendre raison. En plus elle...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire un mot de plus. Quelqu'un c'était jeté sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de lui planter un baiser sur la joue.

- Harry, t'es le meilleur ! entendit-il dire. Grâce à toi j'ai pu finir mon devoir ! Quand tu m'as dis que j'allais me mettre le cerveau à l'envers j'ai eu le déclic ! J'ai repris toutes mes traductions. Je suis partie de la fin et ça a marché ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Et après ça tu dis que tu t'es engueulé avec elle, hein ? lança Ron d'un ton moqueur tout en lui souriant, avant de continuer à prendre son petit déjeuné.

Harry, n'entendit que d'une oreille distraite ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire. Un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres et il regardait Hermione quitter la Grande Salle sans être vraiment sûr de ce qui venait de se passer.

Néanmoins, il était certain d'une chose : si dès qu'il aidait Hermione pour quelque chose elle le remerciait comme ça, il l'aiderait plus souvent !

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur **: J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je remercie de nouveau ceux et celles et qui me lisent ainsi que toutes les mersonnes qui me laissent des commentaires ! À la prochaine ! =)  
_

_**Réponse à ****chris87**: B__en merci pour ces encouragements ! ça me fait super plaisir ! =) Merci pour la review ! À la prochaine !  
_

_**Réponse à klaude** : très philosophique tout ça ! ^_^ Merci pour la review !  
_

_**Réponse à shuriken** : défi réussi non ? niark niark niark ! Je suis troooooop douée ! ^_^ Merci pour la review ! =)_


	17. Chapitre 17

**« La manière qu'elles embrassent lorsqu'on leur dit 'je t'aime' »**

Depuis huit mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, Harry n'avait pas pu lui dire. Ce n'était pas que les occasions manquaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Dès qu'il voulait lui dire, ça bloquait. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il voudrait tant pouvoir le faire. Pouvoir lui répondre « moi aussi je t'aime ». Par exemple lorsqu'il est assit et qu'elle vient par derrière pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui glisser à l'oreille « je t'aime » ou encore lorsqu'il a fait quelque chose qui lui a plu. Mais non, les mots restent bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

Pourquoi il bloque comme ça ? Il n'en est pas sûr.

Harry voyait très bien que Hermione commençait à être désappointée par son manque de réponse. La première fois où elle lui avait dit « je t'aime », le temps c'était comme arrêté. Il n'a pas répondu. Il lui a juste sourit et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, il a vu ce qui ressemblait à de la déception dans ses yeux.

« Plus jamais » s'est-il dit.

Mais il n'a pas pu. Il n'a pas pu placer de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'a pas pu affronter ses peurs. Il n'a pas pu affronter ce que ces trois mots signifiaient. Il n'a pas pu lui répondre. Il n'a pas pu empêcher ce sentiment de malaise s'emparer de lui quand il l'a regardée dans les yeux.

Je t'aime...

Trois mots. Trois petits mots. Trois malheureux petits mots. Trois malheureux petits mots qui veulent tout dire. Trois malheureux petits mots qui du point de vu de Harry signifiaient la mettre sur le devant de la scène. Trois malheureux petits mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer.

Il regardait l'heure tourner alors que les membres de l'Ordre commençaient à arriver et la seule chose qu'il se disait c'était qu'il aurait dû lui dire.

L'Ordre était maintenant au complet. Dans quelques heures il allait partir sans lui avoir dit, sans savoir s'il allait revenir. La réunion à laquelle il assistait avait lieu pour régler les derniers détails de la bataille qui approchait. Harry ne retint que les détails le concernant, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. La peur lui nouait le ventre. Et le regret était là.

_J'aurai dû lui dire hier..._

Puis le retour à la réalité. Le bruit des chaises qui raclent le sol, de la porte qui s'ouvre. Plus aucun moyen de retour en arrière.

C'est les oreilles bourdonnant qu'il suivit les autres membres de l'Ordre hors de la pièce. Au moment où il sortit, il fut enlacé par Molly Weasley. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, Harry put voir qu'elle avait les yeux embués et qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Elle fut suivie par Arthur Weasley, les jumeaux puis par Ginny. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Ron et lui fit un maigre sourire. Le rouquin s'avança vers lui et lui donna une accolade.

- Je sais que tu y arriveras mec, lui dit Ron avant de le lâcher.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire plus franc que le premier. Le jeune homme se tourna finalement vers la dernière personne restante. Il respira un bon coup et regarda Hermione. Celle-ci avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis n'y tenant plus, la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Harry ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment, sachant parfaitement que cela pourrait bien être le dernier.

- Je t'aime Harry, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Dis-moi que tu reviendras. Dis-le mois, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle

- J'aimerai tellement te dire que tout ira bien Hermione, lui murmura-t-il à son tour dans l'oreille. J'aimerai tant pouvoir te dire que je reviendrai, te dire que j'y arriverai, que ce sera bientôt derrière nous. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas...

Il la sentit se serrer un peu plus contre lui, puis elle s'écarta et l'embrassa.

- Tu le feras Harry, lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu le feras pour toutes les personnes présentes ici, pour les communautés sorcière et moldue. Tu le feras pour tes parents, pour Sirius, pour nous...

Elle se serra ensuite à nouveau contre lui. Il entendit Lupin l'appeler, lui dire qu'il fallait qu'ils y aillent. Il sentit Hermione se tendre dans ses bras.

Ce fut une sorte de déclic pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans qu'elle sache. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui avoir dit au moins une fois.

- Je t'aime Hermione, lui murmura-t-il de nouveau au creux de l'oreille.

La jeune femme eut un sanglot plus fort que les autres, s'écarta un peu de lui et l'embrassa. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ce baiser. Le goût des premières fois, quelque chose d'unique. Une chose qu'il aimerait tant de nouveau ressentir.

Lupin l'appela à nouveau.

Le couple se sépara. Le jeune homme s'avança vers son ancien professeur, le cœur serré, près à partir. Il lança un dernier regard à Hermione et transplana en compagnie des autres membres de l'Ordre tout en espérant qu'il reviendrait juste pour pouvoir lui redire une nouvelle fois.

_Je t'aime..._

_

* * *

_

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je vous remercie de nouveau pour vos reviews ! =) Ça fait super plaisir ! (Comme d'hab' quoi ! ^_^) Sinon je tenais à vous faire partager une fic que j'ai lue récement. Elle est franchement magnifique ! Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, il s'agit d'une fic anglaise. C'est un Harry/Hermione mais faite du point de vue de Ron. Je sais que l'anglais peut rebutter certaines personnes, mais c'est très facile à lire. Toujours est-il que je vous la conseille vivement ! Vous la trouverez grâce au lien suivant :_ http://www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/viewstory. php?chapterid=239033&i=1 _(il faut simplement oter les espaces, le site refusant catégoriquement de laisser le lien en entier sans les espaces après les points... ^_^)_

_**Réponse à klaude** : Merci pour la reviews et pour tous les p'tits mots réguliers ! Ça fait vachement plaisir ! =)_

_**Réponse à chris87** : Je dois avouer que l'idée du devoir de Runes est arrivé vraiment par hasard... À la base je pensais intégrer le défi comme une potion ou un sort qui avait mal tourné. En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire rire ! =D Merci beaucoup pour la review ! A la prochaine !_

_**Réponse à shuriken** : Oui, je suis douée, on me le dit souvent ! Ptdr ! Bon, ok, c'est vrai, j'exagère un peu... Bon, d'accord, j'exagère beaucoup ! ^^ Ça pas été simple de la caser ta phrase ! Surtout quand on doit l'intégrer de manière discrète ! mdr ! Merci pour la review ! A la prochaine !_


	18. Chapitre 18

**« Leur façon de dire 'je t'aime' sans prononcer les mots, juste avec le regard »**

Harry fut réveillé par de légers baisers dans son cou. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

- Il faut que j'y aille, entendit-il dire. Louane est à la cuisine, il faut lui préparer son petit déjeuner.

Nouveaux baisers dans son cou.

- Mmkay, marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit la porte se refermer. Il s'assit dans le lit, mit ses lunettes sur son nez et se leva. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Harry regarda l'heure. 10h23. C'était rare qu'il dorme aussi longtemps.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Hermione entrain d'embrasser Louane, qui était assise sur une des chaises autour de la table.

Les deux femmes de sa vie.

- À tout à l'heure ma chérie, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

La petite fille fit de même, puis Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- Je serais de retour d'ici une ou deux heures, lui dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle l'embrassa et sortit de la pièce. Harry, encore trop endormi n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander où elle allait. Il secoua la tête et servit son petit déjeuner à Louane.

Louane... Petit brin de fille d'un peu moins de deux ans. Elle avait hérité des yeux de Hermione et de la couleur de cheveux de Harry.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé, Harry se prépara et donna son bain à la petite fille pendant que cette dernière lui parlait avec animation de ce qu'elle voulait faire durant la matinée. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, il l'emmena au parc. Harry adorait passer du temps avec sa fille. Il voulait qu'elle puisse vivre ce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir. Il rentrèrent vers midi.

Dès que Harry ouvrit la porte une délicieuse odeur lui titilla les narines. Apparemment Hermione était rentrée. Louane partit en courant en direction de la cuisine.

- M'aaaaan ! Tu sais où il m'a emmené Papa ? cria-t-elle avant de disparaître du champs de vision de Harry.

Il sourit, referma la porte et se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine. Il fut plutôt étonné de trouver un petit paquet emballé sur la table à la place où il mangeait habituellement, avant de se rappeler que c'était son anniversaire.

Hermione s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Bon anniversaire, lui dit-elle avant de le prendre par la main et de l'asseoir devant le petit paquet. C'est Louane qui a choisi, signala-t-elle.

Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un cadre photo dans lequel se trouvait une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir Hermione et Louane. Il sourit.

- C'est pour que tu mettes sur ton bureau. Ça c'est moi et ça c'est Maman, expliqua la petite fille, très contente d'elle.

- Merci Princesse, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione lui tendit ensuite une enveloppe en souriant. Harry trouva son sourire un peu étrange, mais n'y fit pas attention. À l'intérieur de l'enveloppe se trouvait un simple morceau de papier. Il n'y avait qu'une ligne qu'Harry lu rapidement.

Il releva la tête, ne croyant pas son bonheur. Il vit alors que Hermione le regardait. C'était le même regard que lors de la naissance de Louane, le même regard que lors de leur mariage cinq mois plus tôt, le même regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lors de sa remise de diplôme à l'Académie des aurors, le même regard qu'elle lui avait lancé bien des fois. Ce regard qui dit tout. Ce regard qui signifie « je t'aime ».

Harry se releva et embrassa vivement Hermione, pendant que Louane, intriguée tenait en main le morceau de papier qu'il avait en main quelques secondes plus tôt, regardant les mots que se mère avait écrit et qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore lire.

''_Cette fois, je suis sûre que ce sera un garçon._''

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai un peu séché pour ce chapitre, et les fêtes n'ont pas beaucoup aidé ! ^^ J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que ce chapitre vous plaiera ! Encore un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent ! =)_

_**Réponse à chris87**: Mdr ! Moi l'analyse ligne par ligne ne me dérange pas ! ^_^ J'aimerai bien que tu me dises ce que tu as pensé de celle en anglais. Moi j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine à certains passages. Sinon, pour pas changer, ben je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! J'ose espérer que ce sera le cas également pour celui-ci ! =) Merci pour la review et à la prochaine !  
_

_**Réponse à klaude** : Et oui, ça peut être dérangeant ! Merci pour le petit mot ! =)  
_

_**Réponse à lapetiotesouris** : Lol ! C'est bien vrai ! Mais je suis d'avis qu'il qu'il n'y pas qu'eux ! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire, ça fait super plaisir ! =)  
_

_**Réponse à Shuriken **: Mdr ! Y'a carrément aucune chance que j'écrive un jour ! ^^ Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir ! ^^ A la prochaine !_


	19. Chapitre 19

**« Lorsqu'elles sourient »**

Harry ouvrit la porte qui menait à son appartement et la referma doucement dernière lui. Il accrocha sa veste au porte manteau et se dirigea vers le salon. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit Hermione face à la bibliothèque, une grosse pile de livres dans ses bras.

Il soupira tout en secouant la tête, se dirigea vers elle et lui ôta une partie de son chargement pour le poser dans un des nombreux cartons qui encombraient la pièce.

- Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas faire ça dans ton état, lui dit-il.

- Harry, je ne suis ni en sucre, ni invalide, je suis enceinte, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dans quel livre t'as pioché cette réplique ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et dans un moment de grande maturité, lui tira la langue. Cela eut pour effet de faire rire Harry. Il prit le reste des livres que tenait Hermione et les déposa à leur tour dans le carton. Voyant que ce dernier était plein, il prit un rouleau de scotche et ferma le carton. Il prit ensuite un gros marqueur noir et écrivit « LIVRES » dessus.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Hermione le regardait un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, une main posée sur son ventre proéminent. Il avait remarqué qu'elle faisait ce geste de plus en plus souvent. Tout comme il avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle écoutait de la musique, il y avait toujours un écouteur posé sur son ventre. Quand il l'avait questionné à ce sujet, elle lui avait répondu que les enfants entendaient la musique. Harry était un peu sceptique sur ce point mais la laissait faire. Après tout, ça ne faisait pas de mal.

La brunette lui sourit et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il raffolait de ce genre de sourire.

- Comment vont les Weasley ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils vont bien, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers elle. Molly m'a de nouveau fait remarquer qu'on ne devrait pas avoir d'enfant alors qu'on n'est pas marié.

Il s'affala dans le canapé à côté de Hermione après avoir évité les cartons qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Ils avaient commencé à empaqueter leurs affaires pour le déménagement qui était prévu deux semaines plus tard.

- On lui a pourtant expliqué notre point de vue en long, en large et en travers, soupira-t-elle tout en caressant son ventre. Il est vrai que les sorciers ont une vision légèrement différente de la chose par rapport aux moldus, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas une raison pour...

Harry regarda la jeune femme à côté de lui d'un air interrogatif, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'était subitement arrêtée de parler. Elle fixait son ventre, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il adorait quand elle souriait comme ça.

- Oh, par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle a bougé ! Elle a bougé !

Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qui arrivait, elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre. Bizarrement, le cœur de Harry avait accéléré. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait, la première fois que leur petite fille donnait signe de vie. Il regarda Hermione, qui lui maintenait toujours la main sur son ventre, son sourire ne l'ayant pas quitté. Après quelques minutes, il sentit la pression sur sa main diminuer, et vit que Hermione avait l'air déçu.

Il la tira contre lui et enroula ses mains sur son ventre.

- Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, lui dit-il doucement.

- J'aurais tant voulu que tu sentes ça Harry, c'était...

- Je sais, je sais, la coupa-t-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme lui sourit à nouveau. C'est alors qu'il sentit un petit coup sous sa main.

- T'as senti ? s'exclama à nouveau Hermione alors que Harry regardait sa main sans vraiment en revenir.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, sentant un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. Hermione posa ses mains par-dessus les siennes. Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle lui adressait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur.

Avait-il déjà signalé qu'il aimait la voir sourire ?

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Yeeees ! J'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre en n'ayant qu'un seul jour de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu et malgré mon emploi du temps ! Chuis troooop forte ! Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de m'envoyer des fleurs ! ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous une bonne année et tout ce qui va avec avec un chtouilla de retard ! À la prochaine !_

_**Réponse à shuriken**: Lol ! Et même si je faisais une fixation sur les enfants qu'est-ce sue ça changerait ?? =) Merci pour la review et à la prochaine !  
_

_**Réponse à klaude** : J'aime bien les façons bizarre d'annoncer les choses ! lol ! Merci pour le commentaire !  
_

_**Réponse à chris87** : Oui, j'ai passé de bonnes fêtes, pas vraiment reposantes, mais bonnes quand même ! ^^ Pour ce qui est des fics que tu m'a conseillés, je les conaissaient déjà. Je les avaient aussi beaucoup aimé. Pour ce qui est de l'originalité des commentaires, ne t'en fait pas, mes réponses ne sont pas tellement plus variées ! mdr ! Merci pour le commentaire en tout cas ! =)  
_

_**Réponse à Abby09** : Eh ben merci pour ces compliments ! Ça me fait vachement plaisir ! J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairons également ! Merci pour la review !_


	20. Chapitre 20

**« Lorsqu'on les entend renifler lors d'une séquence triste de film »**

Le soleil d'été tapait fort ce jour là. Pas un nuage ne venait obstruer le ciel et la chaleur était étouffante. Devant le cinéma une longue file d'attente progressait dans la rue. À croire que tout le monde c'était donné le mot pour y aller ce jour-là.

Harry se dit que c'était probablement à cause de la chaleur, les gens cherchant à se rafraîchir. À côté de lui Hermione détaillait avec minutie le programme cinéma. Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé quel film ils allaient voir. En même temps, rien que le fait qu'ils sortent ensembles ce jour-là n'avait été décidé que quelques heures auparavant.

Harry vit passer une femme habillée d'une robe à bretelles à pois roses sous laquelle se trouvait un long jeans. Sur sa tête était posé un énorme sombrero. Le jeune homme sourit tout en secouant la tête.

_Sorcière, à n'en pas douter_, se dit-il.

- Alors tu t'es décidée ? demanda-t-il à Hermione en se tournant vers elle.

- Pas encore, marmonna la brunette sans lever les yeux de la brochure. C'est dingue, il y a toujours une période où tous les bons films sortent en même temps ! C'est impossible de tous aller les voir !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais qu'il va falloir te dépêcher, c'est bientôt notre tour, lui fit-il remarquer.

- C'est bon ! s'exclama Hermione. Celui-là a l'air super !

Elle lui tendit la brochure. Le noiraud la prit dans ses mains et commença à lire le résumé. Il sentit Hermione enrouler son bras autour du sien et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Alors ? questionna-t-elle. Ça te va ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry en déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans la salle, face à l'écran géant. Hermione s'était replongée dans la brochure.

- Tu comptes l'apprendre par cœur ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Non, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant tout en fermant le journal et en le posant à côté d'elle.

Sa réaction fit rire Harry.

- C'est pas drôle, marmonna Hermione en le frappant mollement sur le bras.

- Oh, que si ! déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention au groupe d'adolescentes derrière eux qui se mirent à glousser lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent. Harry sentit les mains de Hermione dans ses cheveux. Merlin qu'il aimait ça.

Au moment où ils se séparèrent, les lumières s'éteignirent et le film débuta. Il sentit sa petite amie lui prendre la main et entre-croiser ses doigts entre les siens.

Le film était intéressant, mais loin d'être joyeux. À plusieurs reprises, il crut entendre Hermione renifler à côté de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il réussit à distinguer une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Cela le fit sourire. Hermione était très sensible à ce genre de scène et pourtant, pour il ne savait quelle raison, elle avait horreur qu'on sache qu'elle pleurait lors d'un film. Elle faisait tout son possible pour essuyer ses larmes contre son bras en faisait semblant de les étirer devant elle. La seule fois où il lui avait demandé si elle avait pleuré, elle lui avait affirmé avec aplomb qu'elle avait eu une poussière dans l'œil.

Il serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne. C'était sa manière de dire « je t'ai vu tu sais ».

Le générique de fin commença et les lumières se rallumèrent. Harry se tourna vers Hermione et vit qu'elle avait les yeux rougis. Il essuya délicatement les restes de larmes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux avec son pouce.

- Tu as encore eu une poussière dans les yeux ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Dans un acte de très grande maturité, la brunette lui tira la langue.

- Moi, je trouve ça adorable, lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille avant de l'embrasser et de l'emmener vers la sortie, le sourire étirant les lèvres de Hermione ne lui échappant pas.

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : me revoili, me revoilou ! Je sais que j'ai été un peu plus longue que d'habitude, mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement ! Donc désolée pour ce léger retard ! =) Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent ! Et un grand merci aux reviewers ça me fait vachement plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Perso je le trouve un peu... euuuuh... "bâteau", je vois pas comment le qualifier autrement ! ^_^_

_**Réponse à brookel**__: toi, tu viens de hpfanfiction si je ne m'abuse ! ^^ Je sais que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance ici ! lol ! En tout cas, bienvenue sur ffnet ! :D Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! A la prochaine !  
_

_**Réponse à shuriken** : hellow you ! Après que tu m'ais demandé quelques fois quand j'allais mettre la suite, eh bien... tadaaaaam ! La voilàààà ! mdr ! Oui, je suis motivée ce soir ! ^^ Merci pour la review, comme d'hab' ça fait super plaisir ! Et pour info, j'ai pas eu une petite nièce, mais un petit cousin ! Mdr ! À la prochaine !  
_

_**Réponse à butterflied** : ben je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! J'ose espérer que c'est également le cas pour celui-ci ! :) Merci pour la review !  
_

_**Réponse à nji** : elle a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais la suite est belle et bien là ! Je sais que j'ai tendance à me répéter, mais je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !  
_

_**Réponse à chris87** : Salouté ! Le nom d'auteur Newness, me dit quelque chose... Maintenant je ne sais plus si c'est parce que j'ai lu ses fics ou si c'est parce qu'elle m'aurait laissée une review à un moment ou un autre... J'irai faire un tour sur son profile un de ses quatre. Sans vouloir jouer les écho avec moi-même, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! ^^ Merci pour la review et à la prochaine !  
_

_**Réponse à klaude** : J'ai effectivement passé de bonnes fêtes, merci ! :) Comme je l'ai déjà dit deux trois fois, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! _


	21. Chapitre 21

**« Lorsqu'elle dit « tu m'énerves, j'en ai marre ! » et qu'une heure plus tard on sait que... » **

La lumière filtrait à travers les volets fermés. Harry se retourna dans son lit. En sentant le corps à côté de lui, il se dit qu'en rentrant Hermione aurait droit à une remontrance de la part de ses parents. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle passe la nuit chez lui, surtout s'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus.

Il sentit des lèvres dans son cou, signe que Hermione était réveillée.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as promis hier, demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, j'irai lui parler, répondit-elle. Mais plus tard, je suis occupée pour l'instant, déclara-t-elle avant de repartir à l'attaque de son cou.

Harry sourit. Merlin qu'il aimait quand elle faisait ça...

Les réconciliations comme celle-là, il n'était pas contre ! Harry espérait simplement que Hermione ferait ce qu'elle avait dit. Parce que si ça continuait comme ça, ses deux meilleurs amis auraient sa peau.

..oO°Oo..oO°Oo..

La sonnette de l'appartement résonna. Harry qui était à la cuisine cria :

- Tu peux rentrer Ron ! C'est ouvert !

Deux minutes plus tard son meilleur ami arriva dans la petite cuisine un air étonné sur le visage.

- Comment tu savais que c'était moi ? demanda-t-il en guise de salutation.

- Hermione a la clé de la porte, répondit Harry en souriant.

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche et la referma immédiatement tout en secouant la tête. Il marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à « j'aurai dû m'en douter », ce qui fit rire Harry.

- Comment va Emily ? questionna ce dernier.

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Il entreprit ensuite de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, soit une semaine plus tôt. Quinze minutes plus tard, Hermione arriva à son tour.

La soirée débuta calmement. Ils échangèrent les dernières nouvelles puis passèrent à table avant d'aller dans le petit salon de Harry. Pour ce dernier, cela lui rappelait les soirées qu'ils passaient à Poudlard dans les canapés près de la cheminée.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils étaient sortis de l'école de sorcellerie et tout se passait pour le mieux. Ron cherchait un appartement à partager avec Emily et faisait des études afin d'entrer au département des sports et jeux magiques. Hermione continuait d'habiter chez ses parents et tentait sa chance en tant que chercheuse de sortilèges. Harry quant à lui avait décidé d'entreprendre une carrière d'auror.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa Harry vers le milieu de la soirée.

Ces deux amis acceptèrent. Le noiraud alla donc à la cuisine préparer trois tisanes. Lorsqu'il revient, il remarqua que Ron et Hermione se regardaient d'un air mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? soupira-t-il.

- Rien de spécial, répondit Ron sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle comptait remettre la _sale_ en service.

- Pour ta gouverne, ce n'est pas _sale_ ! C'est S.A.L.E. ! répliqua Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Mais on s'en fout ! répondit Ron. On te l'a déjà dit, Hermione, les elfes ne veulent pas de ton aide !

La brunette le fusilla du regard.

- Je peux savoir qui tu mets dans « on » ? demanda-t-elle.

- Harry et moi !

Harry jura silencieusement pendant que Hermione se tournait vers lui.

- Tu es d'accord avec lui ?! lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë.

- Hermione, soupira-t-il, on a déjà eu cette conversation.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard avant de se lever et de partir en direction du couloir.

- Eh ! s'écria Harry, qui n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte. Tu vas où ?

- Autre part ! Tu m'énerves, j'en ai marre ! Tu te mets toujours du côté de Ron !

Trente secondes plus tard, il entendit une porte claquer. Harry se tourna alors vers Ron.

- Tu étais obligé de lui parler de ça ? questionna-t-il un peu sèchement.

- Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant ! s'écria Ron dont la colère n'avait pas baissé. C'est elle qui m'est tombé sur le poil ! De toute manière quand il s'agit d'Hermione j'ai toujours tord !

Sur ses mots, il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Ron, soupira Harry pendant que son meilleur ami ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

Le rouquin le regarda une dernière fois avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Avec ces deux là, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Le pire c'est que pour finir c'est sur lui que tout retombait.

_Ils veulent ma mort, c'est pas possible_, se dit-il tout en dirigeant vers sa chambre.

C'était un comble que l'un des pires sorciers que la Terre ait porté n'ait pas réussi là où ses deux propres meilleurs amis se montraient aussi redoutables. Si ces deux là continuaient comme ça, Harry ne donnait pas cher de ses nerfs.

Lorsqu'il tenta de l'ouvrir, la porte résista. Il poussa un grognement.

- Hermione ! appela-t-il tout en tambourinant à la porte, je sais que tu es ici ! Alors ouvre cette porte !

- Non ! entendit-il. Je ne veux pas te voir ! Va-t'en !

- Je te signale que tu t'es enfermée dans MA chambre ! répliqua-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Suite à ses mots, la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, laissant place à une Hermione passablement énervée.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous devez toujours vous engueuler ? demanda Harry, voyant que la jeune femme ne semblait pas disposée à parler. C'est systématique, à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve il faut qu'à un moment ou un autre vous vous preniez la tête pour des conneries ! C'est insupportable ! Surtout que bien souvent c'est sur moi que ça retombe ! Je suis quoi moi ? Une sorte de fusible qui vous empêche de vous entre-tuer ?

Il s'arrêta net. S'il ne le faisait pas il allait dire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard. Il regarda Hermione, dont la colère semblait partie. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, signe de sa gêne.

- Je suis désolée Harry, commença-t-elle. J'irai parler à Ron. On fera des efforts.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Voyant que Harry ne répondrait pas, la jeune femme l'embrassa.

- Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Je te jure qu'on fera des efforts, déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Tu triches là, murmura Harry avant d'entraîner sa petite amie dans la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Et voilà la suite ! Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue, mais je pense pas que ça ira en s'améliorant ! Je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment ! ^^ Je ferai de mon mieux pour la mettre la suite rapidement ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! :)_

_**Réponse à klaude** : vui, t'as bien raison ! Merci pour la review !  
_

_**Réponse à brookel**: Lol ! Je suis pas sûre que l'avance reste bien longtemps ! ^^ Je suis content que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Merci de me laisser des commentaires sur les deux sites ! C'est super sympa et ça fait plaisir ! :) A la prochaine !  
_

_**Réponse à shuriken** : Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'aimer les enfants ?? mdr ! Merci pour la review ça fait vachement plaisir ! Et tant qu'on y est passe le bonjour au petit oiseau qui vole à tire d'aile et en oblique pour me dire que tu as bousillé ma 2CV ! ^^  
_

_**Réponse à lapetiotesouris** : Lol ! Ben voilà la suite ! J'ai mis encore plus de temps à la poster que le précédent... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour la review et à la prochaine ! :)_


	22. Chapitre 22

**« La manière dont on peut s'ennuyer d'elles »**

C'est un jour comme les autres.

Dans les films ce serait un jour pluvieux. Une pluie battante frapperait les vitres empêchant une bonne vision de l'extérieur. On me verrait adossé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, la tête dans la main. Puis la caméra s'éloignerait progressivement, montrant mon environnement, laissant voir une pièce aux murs délavés, la tapisserie pendouillant à certains endroits. Puis la caméra se déplacerait lentement de côté pour montrer mes partenaires, l'un à l'air revêche jouant avec un couteau et l'autre à la tête d'intello entrain de bricoler un gadget. Enfin une blonde à forte poitrine entrerait dans la pièce et annoncerait que c'est l'heure d'y aller avant que l'on passe à la scène suivante.

Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un film. Le soleil rayonne dehors et laisse sa lumière entrer dans notre chambre d'hôtel style Louis XIV. Tout dans la pièce laisse transparaître la richesse et le luxe. C'est à se demander où le Ministère de la Magie trouve le moyen de payer ce genre de chambre à ses Aurors lorsqu'ils sont en mission.

Sur le lit se tient Angelica, ma partenaire, tenant plus de l'anorexique que de la blonde à forte poitrine, lisant un magasine, pendant que notre patron, un vieux croûton qui tient à peine sur ses jambes ronfle bruyamment dans le fauteuil, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ posée sur ses genoux.

Je dois avouer que cette mission commence sérieusement à me sortir par les trous de nez. Non seulement cela fait trois semaines qu'on poirote sans rien faire mais en plus je n'ai pas le droit d'écrire à Hermione. Pas un petit mot disant que je vais bien ou demandant comment elle se porte. Rien, que dalle, nada !

Trois semaines. Trois putains de semaines. Trois putains de semaines où je dois voir ma co-équipière me draguer ouvertement alors que j'ai dit à Hermione qu'il n'y avait rien. Non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose entre moi et Angelica, soyons clair, mais lorsque qu'une fille commence à vous faire du pied sous la table et que vous ne pouvez rien dire parce qu'elle est sensée être votre femme, on a envie que d'une chose c'est que ça s'arrête. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai envie d'autre chose encore.

Je veux Hermione.

Tout ce que je demande c'est de pouvoir la voir et m'éloigner un peu d'Angelica. Je pourrais trouver la situation comique si je n'étais pas le personnage principal.

Je veux pouvoir serrer ma brune préférée dans mes bras. Je veux pouvoir l'embrasser. Je veux pouvoir voir son ventre arrondi, le sentir. Je veux pouvoir dormir à ses côtés, la faire rire, lui parler, la regarder lire.

Mais non. Je suis coincé dans cet hôtel à deux noises, à surveiller un type supposé dangereux aux yeux du Ministère et qui aux miens n'est qu'un pauvre ignorant de ce qui va lui tomber dessus une fois cette histoire terminée.

Il est vrai que soupirer dans mon coin n'arrange pas non plus les choses mais j'y peux rien, elle me manque affreusement. Une fois ce boulot fait, je me prends des vacances, de longues vacances avec Hermione. Au moins comme ça, je ne pourrais pas m'ennuyer d'elle et il y aura tous les bénéfices qui vont avec.

Hummmm... Ce sera bien !

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Je crois que ça fait un piti moment depuis mon dernier poste et je m'en excuse ! Néanmoins ça ne fera pas venir le chapitre suivant plus vite ! niark niark niark ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même s'il est vrai qu'il est nettement plus court que les précédents ! =) _

_**Réponse à klaude** : ça y'a pas à dire, le comportement humain est quelque peu déstabilisant... Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! =) Merci beaucoup pour la review ! _

_**Réponse à  brookel** : Eh oui, fidèle au poste ! Merci beaucoup d'ailleur, moi ça me fait super plaisir ! =) Merci beaucoup pour la review ! ^^ A la prochaine !_


	23. Chapitre 23

**« Lorsqu'elles disent 'tu me manques' »**

C'est entièrement de sa faute. Il se reconnaît coupable. Voir les larmes dans ses yeux est une punition suffisante. Pourquoi faut-il que tout s'acharne contre lui ? Pour lui non plus ce n'est pas facile.

D'accord, il a sauvé le monde. D'accord, tout le monde en est ravi. D'accord il est dorénavant tranquille. Mais il vient tout de même de tuer quelqu'un merde ! Personne ne peut comprendre ce que c'est que de tuer quelqu'un alors qu'on n'a même pas atteint ses 20 ans...

S'il pouvait remonter dans le temps, il ne changerait qu'une chose : ne pas voir Hermione le regarder les yeux pleins de larmes lui dire qu'il lui manque...

.oO°Oo..oO°Oo..oO°Oo.

Harry claqua la porte derrière lui. Dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd tout le monde faisait la fête. Il pouvait entendre les cris de joie et le bruit des verres depuis sa chambre. Il soupira et se roula en boule sur son lit, n'étant pas d'humeur à fêter quoi que ce soit.

Son regard tomba sur la _Gazette du Sorcier_ datant de la semaine précédente. « _**Le Survivant a encore survécu, Vous-Savez-Qui enfin défait**_ » lisait-on sur la première page.

Les images commencèrent à défiler. L'homme encapuchonné en face de lui. Des jets de lumière traversant la place moldu : des bleus, des jaunes, des rouges et... des verts. Un bâtiment qui s'effondre. Une explosion très proche. Un mal terrible dans le bras. Un rire cruel. Un dernier jet de lumière vert. L'homme qui s'écroule. Les larmes qui coulent. Une autre explosion. Le noir complet.

Harry secoua vivement la tête et se retourna sur son lit. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour le bien de tous. Il l'a fait pour que tout le monde puisse de nouveau vivre. Il l'a fait pour pouvoir être débarrassé d'un grand poids. Il l'a fait pour qu'elle puisse vivre dans un monde tranquille. Mais impossible pour lui d'avoir la conscience tranquille.

Tuer un homme, aussi cruel était-il, il ne pouvait pas ce le pardonner. Même si cela devait être fait. Quoi qu'il essaye de se dire et de penser, il en arrivait à la même conclusion : il aurait dû trouver une autre solution. Rien n'y faisait, ni les paroles d'encouragement de la part de ses soit disant « fans » ni le réconfort de la part de Ron, Hermione et Remus. Résultat il se déplaçait comme une coquille vide depuis la fin de Voldemort. Il imaginait « l'après Voldemort » bien différemment.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par un léger bruit contre sa porte. Il se redressa sur son lit et alla ouvrir. Devant lui se trouvait Hermione, un plateau dans les mains.

- Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, dit-elle en souriant.

- Merci.

Harry se poussa et lui fit signe d'entrer. La jeune femme passa le pas de la porte et déposa le plateau sur le bureau.

- Tu devrais descendre tu sais, lui dit-elle. Ça te ferait du bien.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie, répondit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Il prit la fourchette et commença à couper un minuscule bout de viande. Il n'avait pas faim. Le jeune homme lança un rapide regard derrière lui et vit que Hermione n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Il soupira. Cela ne s'annonçait pas bien.

- Pas la peine de croire que je vais partir Harry, lança-t-elle comme pour répondre à ses pensées. Je sais à quoi tu joues et je veux que ça cesse.

Harry reposa sa fourchette sur son plateau, sentant l'énervement le gagner. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec elle, mais la seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment c'était être tranquille.

- Et à quoi je joue ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

Il vit le teint de Hermione devenir un peu plus rouge. Mauvais signe.

- À quoi tu joues ? Ne joues pas les innocents Harry ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu ne manges pas ? Tes assiettes sont tellement propres lorsque tu les descends que même un lave vaisselle ne ferait pas mieux ! Tu t'enfermes toute la journée dans ta chambre sans vouloir parler à personne. Quand par pur chance on te voit en bas tu ne parles que par onomatopées. Tu t'apitoies sur ton sort depuis une semaine alors que...

- Moi, je m'apitoie sur mon sort ? coupa sèchement Harry en élevant légèrement la voix. J'en ai le droit non ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a eu à tuer quelqu'un ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de devoir abattre un homme !

- C'était un psychopathe Harry ! Je sais que ce n'était pas facile. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu vis en ce moment mais pour l'amour de Merlin arrête de te renfermer sur toi-même ! C'est insupportable ! Depuis une semaine que tu es rentré tu n'as pas fait attention à moi une seule fois, pas même pour me dire que tu allais bien !

- C'est tout ce que tu veux ! Qu'on s'intéresse à toi ? Eh bien c'est chose faite !

Harry ne put empêcher cette réplique de passer ses lèvres. Il sut qu'il était aller trop loin bien avant d'entendre le bruit de la main s'abattant sur sa joue et d'y sentir une douleur cuisante.

Il regarda Hermione. Le visage rougi par la colère, elle respirait profondément, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Ces yeux étaient embués et des larmes commençaient à se former dans le coin de ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, Harry s'attendit à l'entendre hurler. À la place elle parla d'une voix calme mais brisée.

- Je ne crois pas que tu penses un traître mot de ce que tu viens de dire, commença-t-elle. Mais ça fait mal, très mal. Tu ne peux pas continuer dans cette voie. Tu me manques Harry. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me manques. Tu es parti il y a bientôt deux mois et pas une nouvelle. Et soudain tu reviens et tu ne me parles pas. Rien. Pas un mot de réconfort. J'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître. On pourrait m'enfermer pour ce que je vais dire, mais j'en viens à regretter le temps où Voldemort était encore là. Au moins à cette époque tu vivais. L'ancien Harry me manque. Celui avec qui je pouvais parler de tout et de rien, celui qui me réconfortait, celui qui me faisait des petits cadeaux sans raison particulière, celui qui avant de partir m'a dit qu'il m'aimait...

Les larmes qu'elle avait si longtemps retenues se mirent à tomber et avant que Harry ait pu réagir, elle quitta précipitamment la pièce. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer puis, de nouveau le silence.

Harry regardait fixement l'endroit que venait de quitter Hermione, regrettant amèrement ses paroles. Et ce fut le déclic. Elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il devait de nouveau vivre. La première étape étant de recoller les morceau avec elle. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, délaissa son repas à peine entamé, descendit les escaliers à grande vitesse et sortit de la maison afin de chercher des fleurs pour se faire pardonner.

Il ne vit pas que par la fenêtre de la cuisine tout le monde le regardait partir, se demandant ce qui se passait pour qu'un tel revirement de situation ait lieu.

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour un délai de publication aussi long ! J'ose espérer que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! :) Encore une fois merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :)_

_**Réponse à klaude** : eh vui, il a pas de chance ! Je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Il est pas très gâté non plus dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Merci pour la review et le suivit régulier ! ça fait super plaisir ! :)_


	24. Chapitre 24

**« Lorsqu'elles nous frappent avec leur petit poing jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal (à elle) »**

Des vacances, des vrais. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Surtout en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils leur avaient fallu beaucoup de patience et d'arrangements pour arriver à trouver une semaine commune de congés. Entre Ron qui était constamment en déplacement pour le département des jeux et sports magiques, Hermione qui développait des sortilèges et qui, par conséquent passait de nombreuses heures dans son bureau, et Harry avec un emploi du temps plus ou moins incertains dû à son boulot au Ministère, il était difficile pour eux de se retrouver pour des longues périodes.

Ils avaient loué une maison dans le nord de l'Angleterre dans un petit village un peu coupé du monde. Elle se situait au bord d'un lac, en lisière de forêt. Le temps en cette période de l'année était sec et chaud.

Harry venait de se lever. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais, il avait l'air encore endormi et se servait un grand verre de jus d'orange les yeux à moitié fermés. Au moment où il portait le verre à ses lèvres, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître Ron et Hermione.

- Harry ! Dis à ta petite amie qu'on avait décidé d'aller jouer au Quidditch pour profiter un peu du beau temps ! déclara Ron en lançant un regard noir à Hermione.

- Harry ! Fais comprendre à ton meilleur ami que la visite de ce musée sur l'Histoire Sorcière ferme aujourd'hui et qu'on se doit d'y aller ! s'exclama en même temps la brunette.

Le noiraud les regarda l'air hagard. Il jura sur tous les saints sorciers et moldus que ces deux-là ne finiraient pas de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il se frotta l'arrête du nez en secouant légèrement la tête. Il savait qu'en prenant position pour l'un ou pour l'autre aurait pour effet que l'un des deux lui en voudrait pour la journée. Il décida donc de ne pas trancher.

- Bonjour à vous aussi ! lança-t-il sarcastiquement. Oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit, merci de demander.

Il se leva de table après avoir finit son verre et le posa dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers la porte sous les yeux de Ron et Hermione qui, d'après les airs qu'ils abordaient, n'en revenaient pas de son manque de réponse.

- Oh ! J'oubliais. Pour votre problème épineux de savoir où on va aujourd'hui... Eh bien on ira au lac. Pas la peine de contester, lança-t-il voyant ses deux amis ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Pour commencer, nous sommes dans un village moldu donc pas de Quidditch, pour ce qui est du musée, j'aimerai vraiment savoir Hermione ce que tu pourrais apprendre de plus que tu ne connais pas déjà. En plus il fait beau, on ne va pas aller s'enfermer.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis hochèrent de la tête pour signifier qu'ils étaient d'accord. Ils allèrent donc tous les trois se préparer pour passer leur journée au lac. De l'endroit où ils étaient, il leur fallait une dizaine de minutes à pied pour atteindre la petite étendue d'eau.

La première chose que fit Hermione en arrivant fut d'enlever ses chaussettes et ses chaussures pour mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Ron et Harry se regardèrent puis un sourire espiègle apparu sur chacune de leur face. Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de la jeune femme et l'attrapèrent par les bras et jambes.

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée du sol. Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Le cri fut suivit d'un « plouf » et de deux éclats de rire. Ce fut une Hermione trempée qui se dirigea vers les deux jeunes hommes toujours hilares. Elle se planta devant Harry.

- Je... te... déteste, déclara-t-elle en ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un coup sur le torse de Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rigoler encore plus.

- Je t'assure que tu ne me détestes pas ! lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Dans un moment de grande maturité, elle lui tira la langue. Puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait Harry en coin.

- Harry ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix chantonnante.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Harry sentit le danger venir en la voyant s'approcher lentement un sourire pas si innocent que ça collé sur le visage.

- Bien sur, répondit-il en reculant légèrement.

- Bien. Tu ne m'en voudras pas alors !

Sur ces mots, elle le poussa ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre son équilibre. Il entendit le rire de Ron se déclencher au moment ou sa tête passait sous l'eau. Il se releva rapidement, pour se retrouver face à une Hermione très contente d'elle-même.

- Y'avait pas de raison à ce que je sois la seule à être complètement trempée, lui dit-elle.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. Il adorait cette fille.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

- Ron ? lança-t-elle de la même voix chantonnante.

Le rire du rouquin s'arrêta subitement. Il se mit à reculer prudemment, les mains un peu avant comme s'il voulait apaiser une tension.

- Tu sais Hermione, je t'aime beaucoup et ce n'était pas mon idée, tenta-t-il de s'excuser.

- Oh, mais que ce soit ton idée ou non, je m'en fiche, tu es le prochain à y passer !

Ron se mit alors à courir vers la terre ferme suivit de près par la brunette. Harry les regarda se courir après tout en ce disant qu'ils allaient passer une bonne journée.

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue période où je n'ai pas posté. Il se trouve qu'en plus d'être plutôt occupée ces derniers temps, j'ai eu le sydrôme de la page blanche... Mais je suis de nouveau là et me suis fixée pour but de finir cette fic pour la fin du mois de juin ! Vous devriez donc avoir de mes nouvelles assez "rapidement" ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :)_

_**Réponse à klaude** : Je pense que la claque l'a effectivement réveillée ! C'était le but recherché en même temps ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour la review ! :) _

_**Réponse à brookel** : Tu as raison, je ne suis pas venue pendant un moment sur hpfanfictions mais je vais me rattraper ! Je mets le chap suivant su le site dès que j'ai fini ici ! :) Merci pour la review, comme d'hab' ça me fait super plaisir ! _


	25. Chapitre 25

**« Qu'on l'aime, qu'on l'adore, on sait qu'un jour elle deviendra tout pour soi »**

C'est quoi être amoureux ?

Toujours la même question qui revenait sans cesse sous différentes formes, alors que la nuit continuait à avancer. C'est lors de nuits où on ne trouve le sommeil que les questionnements reviennent. Dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, Harry regardait fixement le plafond, les bras sous sa tête et une jambe repliée sur le lit. Une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie se présentait.

Il entendit la grosse horloge du salon sonner un coup.

- Une heure du matin, murmura-t-il avant de replonger dans son questionnement.

Comment se sent-on lorsqu'on est amoureux ?

Ces questions le taraudaient depuis maintenant bientôt deux semaines. Et plus la date de sa confrontation avec Voldemort avançait, plus ses nuits se résumaient à ce questionnement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi justement maintenant et non pas avant. Mais le fait était là.

Il se mit ensuite à penser à Hermione. Celait faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensembles. Était-il amoureux d'elle ? Certes il l'aimait beaucoup, ce qui était déjà le cas depuis bien des années, mais amoureux ?

C'est vrai qu'il se sentait bien avec elle. Pas de faux-semblant, pas besoin de se cacher ou d'avoir peur de dire une connerie. Il pouvait aisément se voir encore avec elle dans quelques années. C'était ça l'amour ?

Il s'était toujours imaginé ça comme un état où plus rien d'autre ne compte que l'autre, où on est complètement à côté de ses pompes, où on a l'impression de marcher dans des nuages roses, comme il avait vu dans l'un des vieux dessin animé de Dudley. Il ne se sentait pas tellement différents. IL est vrai qu'il était probablement à côté de ses pompes de temps en temps, mais pas au point d'avoir l'impression d'être dans les nuages.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il devait combattre l'un des sorciers les plus puissant du monde. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'allait probablement pas s'en sortir. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux...

Harry secoua violemment la tête.

Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur. Oui, il avait peur. Peur de la perdre. Rien que de penser qu'elle pouvait ne plus être là lui faisait mal. Il sentait même son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer rien qu'à cette pensée.

Ça devait être ça être amoureux. Avoir peur de perdre l'autre, avoir peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul.

Harry se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il se jura qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, il ferait tout pour ne pas avoir à la quitter...

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Je m'excuse platement pour cette attente non prévue ! Je comptais finir cette fic pour fin juin, c'est quelque peu rappé... ^^ Toujours est-il que voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :) Merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours malgré une attente non négligeable entre les chapitres... ^^_

_**Réponse à klaude** : effectivement il s'en est relativement bien tiré ! merci pour le petit mot !  
_

_**Réponse à Brookel** : Tu veux pas que ça s'arrête ? Je voudrais bien aussi que certaines des fics que je lis ne s'arrête pas mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier. Il m'en reste encore un à écrire. J'espère le faire rapidement si mon emploi du temps me le permet. Merci beaucoup pour la review ! ça fait vachement plaisir ! :)_


	26. Chapitre 26

**« Lorsqu'on fait des projets d'avenir tous les deux »**

Une nuit noire et orageuse sur Londres. Les éclaires zèbrent régulièrement le ciel d'une lumière vive. Dans l'une des chambres du square Grimmaurd Harry observait la lumière passant entre les rideaux de la chambre. Elle éclairait par intermittence cette dernière. Pendant ces moments il pouvaient parfaitement distinguer les meubles dans la pièce.. Une vieille commode usée sur laquelle trônait un vase délavé. Au dessus de cette commode se trouvait une peinture représentant un un chaudron entrain de bouillir.

Peinture particulièrement laide si on demandait l'avis de Harry.

En tournant la tête il pouvait voir le lit dans lequel dormait Ron. On ne distinguait qu'une masse informe cachée sous les couvertures, desquelles provenait un ronflement bruyant. Harry avait toujours été impressionné par le fait que son meilleur ami aurait pu dormir avec la sirène des pompier allumée à côté de lui.

Alors que le jeune Potter continuait à regarder le rideau, il entendit un léger bruit sur sur la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre doucement. Tournant la tête il vit Hermione entrer dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. La brunette s'avança doucement vers lui.

- Je me doutais que tu ne dormirais pas. Je n'arrive pas à le trouver non plus, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Hermione reprit :

- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je ne veux pas que tu partes demain. Je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemort mais au fond de moi j'espère que d'ici demain ils réaliseront qu'ils se sont trompés que ce n'est pas à toi d'y aller. Tu pourras rester avec moi, ne pas me laisser seule...

Harry se releva dans son lit et se déplaça à côté de Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme sentit quelques gouttes tomber dans son cou.

- Je reviendrais, murmura Harry. Je te promets que je reviendrais. Je reviendrais pour toi pour me faire pardonner de te faire pleurer.

- Tu ne peux pas me promettre une telle chose et tu le sais.

Cette remarque fit apparaître un léger sourie sur le visage de Harry.

- Tu est beaucoup trop pragmatique, lui répondit-il. Je sais que tu n'a envie que d'une chose c'est de me croire, alors crois moi. SI je te dis que je reviendrais, c'est que je reviendrais. Et quand je serais revenu on pourras faire ce que l'on veut, il n'y aura plus de pression. On pourra trouver un appartement tous les deux, on pourra voyager et faire des choses qui pour le moment ne sont pas possible.

- Tu es vraiment prêt à ça ? Je veux dire prendre un appartement avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis. D'une certaine manière on vit presque depuis sept ans ensembles.

Il y eut un moment de pause avant que Hermione ne réponde.

- J'ai bien envie de visiter l'Europe, déclara-t-elle. Et l'Asie aussi. On pourra retourner en France que je te montre où je suis allée et ensuite on irait en Italie, puis en Autriche et en Grèce. Et j'ai toujours rêvé de voir la Grande Muraille de Chine. Et visiter Tokyo aussi.

- Quand je reviendrais, je t'emmènerais dans tous ces endroits.

La jeune femme de blotti encore un peu plus contre Harry. Celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée que peut-être, il ne pourra pas tenir ses promesses.

_Non !_ se dit-il. _Tu reviendras, comme tu viens de le lui promettre et tout comme tu as donné ta parole à Ron il y a quelques heures._

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Hermione avant de desserrer son étreinte.

- Il faut que tu retournes te coucher Hermione. Je sais que tu voudrais rester et j'aimerai que ce soit le cas, mais...

- Je sais Harry, je sais, murmura la brunette.

Hermione se leva, quittant à regret les bras de Harry. Elle se baissa et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle doucement avant de se retourner et de quitter la chambre tout aussi doucement qu'elle était arrivée.

Harry la regarda quitter la chambre avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur le matelat.

_J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais_, se dit-il en soupirant.

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur** : Et voilà le chapitre qui vient clôturer cette fic ! Il a mis son temps à venir mais le voilà ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je vous remercie tous ceux qui ont suivit (ou non) cet fic et j'ose espérer qu'elle vous aura plu !_

_**Réponse à klaude** : je te remercie pour ta reviews ! Merci également de m'avoir laissé des commentaires régulièrement ça fait très plaisir ! =)_


End file.
